<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pregnanT by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717239">pregnanT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The pregnanT AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Mentions of Lunoct, Mpreg, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Trans Male Character, trans!Ignis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of feeling that he'd never find his own happiness, Trans!Ignis is married and pregnant with his first child. </p><p>This is basically just his journey having found acceptance and living his best life as he goes through the journey of pregnancy and becoming a father. Lots of fluff and angst, with a dash of smut here and there.</p><p>** This fic is complete and gets uploaded as I manage to edit each chapter :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The pregnanT AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I wasn't going to post this as I wrote this for myself while I'm struggling with gender dysphoria (lockdown is making it worse T.T), but then I thought someone else might find comfort in this fic too so here you go.</p><p>I'm posting both my currently written chapters in one go for anyone who needs them.</p><p>If you like this please let me know with comments/kudos because I have /never/ been this nervous to post a fic before and just eeeeeeeeeeek &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so proud of you,” Renatus whispered, as he rolled his hips and kissed Ignis’ shoulder.</p><p>“You flatter me,” Ignis laughed, looking over his shoulder to where Renatus laid behind, admiring how his chestnut brown hair was framing his face. Their fingers laced together over his growing baby bump. </p><p>“Rubbish. I only say it because it’s the truth,” Renatus responded, keeping his slow and sensual rhythm going. His olive-green eyes lidded with desire. </p><p>The days of hard thrusting were months in the past, now it was all about soft, sweet lovemaking, laying on their sides to make Ignis feel comfortable as they connected as sexually as possible. </p><p>“You’re taking me so well, baby,” Renatus encouraged, groaning as Ignis clenched his walls around his cock. “Fuck…”</p><p>“Hmmm… Indeed,” Ignis laughed, doing it again to earn himself another lewd moan from his husband. “You feel so good…”</p><p>“You’re one to talk…”</p><p>Ignis grinned. He could tell by the way Renatus breathing hitched that he was getting close. He reached a hand down to his own heat, playing with his cock as Renatus’ rhythm faltered. </p><p>“Let go,” Ignis urged, clenching his walls around Renatus again; ever the tease, ever the please. </p><p>“Fuck… If you keep, ah, doing that, I will, ah… A-are you close?” Renatus asked through gritted teeth as though desperately trying to hold back his orgasm. </p><p>“Y-yes,” Ignis responded, picking up his pace. His small cock was hard and sensitive. He could feel the warmth building, edging him ever closer to orgasm. “So- Ah!”</p><p>“Just like that, baby… Keep touching yourself,” Renatus ordered as he let go inside Ignis. His whole body shuddered as Ignis took over, rolling his hips to keep grinding down on Renatus’ cock. “Oh, shit… That’s too, ah, fuck, sensitive...”</p><p>Ignis didn’t care. He kept riding Renatus’ softening length as he brought himself over the edge once more, crying out his husband’s name as Renatus’ fingers took over rubbing him to completion. </p><p>“You’re so wet…” Renatus whispered, kissing along Ignis’ neckline as he mercifully slipped free of Ignis’ vagina, much to the disappointment of his husband’s moan. </p><p>He worked his fingers up and down, pumping Ignis’ cock. </p><p>“Come on, baby. Once more… Cum for me once more,” Renatus said, picking up his pace as Ignis opened his legs wider for better access. “Please…”</p><p>“Ren…” Ignis moaned, arching his back. His mouth wide open as another lewd moan escaped him.</p><p>Renatus smirked. “You can do it… just let go.”</p><p>“I-I can’t…”</p><p>“Yes, you can… Let me hear you, baby. You’re the sexiest man alive,” Renatus whispered, throwing that last line in to help Ignis’ ruined body image from their pregnancy. “Cum.”</p><p>As if on cue, Ignis cried out, melting into the mattress as his cock pulsed and Renatus’ fingers slowed to a stop.</p><p>“You’re insatiable...” Ignis laughed breathlessly as he rolled onto his back to face Renatus and cup his cheek. “... but I love you for it.” When Renatus smiled, it made him smile in return and soon enough, he welcomed Renatus’ lips against his own.</p><p>It wasn’t a lust-filled kiss, nor was it chaste, but it was filled with love and tenderness that didn’t seem to want to end. </p><p>When Renatus pulled away, Ignis went to chase him for more, never having his fill of his husband, but to answer his own unasked question, Renatus’ length prodded him in the stomach explaining why the kiss had ended. </p><p>“Sorry,” Renatus said in embarrassed laughter, even after all these years. </p><p>Ignis shook his head, before settling with a tired sigh. “Don’t worry… It shows me that you’re still attracted to me.”</p><p>“I’m always attracted to you,” Renatus responded in a tone as if it was an impossibility that he couldn’t be.</p><p>Ignis smiled, though a part of him struggled to fathom how Renatus could still be attracted to him like this. Without his testosterone, his confidence had vanished with it. He knew this would happen when he stopped taking it so they could fall pregnant, but even so, he hadn’t been as prepared as he thought he was for his body changing. </p><p>Every day his skin had felt softer and his body hair finer. It took a while to notice physically, but mentally the effects were felt immediately after missing his first dose of T. To his utter credit, Renatus had been the kindest, most supportive husband Ignis could ask for, but as a gay man, Ignis worried the day may arrive where Renatus couldn’t look at him as a man anymore. It was silly, but the concern was always on his mind. </p><p>“I can tell you’re overthinking again,” Renatus said, leaning in for a chaste kiss as he rested a hand on Ignis’ bump. “Please, stop worrying. What you’re doing is the bravest thing I can imagine, and I think no less of you. In fact, I admire you, Ignis. I wouldn’t have the confidence to carry a child… You’re amazing.”</p><p>Ignis blushed, smiling at his husband. “I’m lucky to have you.”</p><p>“I know,” Renatus responded with a teasing grin.</p><p>“Ever the same as always…”</p><p>“Hey, I’ve got to keep some level of normalcy in the marriage,” Renatus shrugged, leaning down to Ignis once more. “Speaking of which, I have to shower up and head to work… See you later?”</p><p>“Indeed,” Ignis smiled, sharing one last kiss with his husband before he watched him leave.</p><p>His body felt Renatus’ absence immediately. In a matter of seconds, a cold shudder washed over him. </p><p>How he wished these moments would last…</p><p>At eight months pregnant, there was very little he was allowed to do now. He still worked and assisted Noctis with his duties, but it was on a part-time basis until the week before his due date. It wasn’t advisable, but he’d chosen to continue for as long as possible given he had no idea how long he’d be requiring off on paternity leave.</p><p>On the days he wasn’t working, he was preparing for the arrival of his and Renatus’ first child, be it at a maternity class or browsing for all the things they would need upon baby’s arrival; he was always doing something. Relaxing was a touch difficult when he’d been so used to being constantly on the go at work. </p><p>That said, being around at home more had been a great thing for him and Renatus. With Renatus a barrister and he a royal adviser, their work schedules often gave them little time to spend alone, not to mention, uninterrupted, but now they had a good three nights a week in each other's company where they could actually have sex - that wasn’t scheduled in. Truth be told, if they’d have sex like this before the pregnancy, it most likely wouldn’t have taken so long to fall pregnant in the first place. </p><p>The decision to try had been tough, but with Gladio’s little girls both nearing four and Noctis’ son just turned one, Ignis had felt left behind and fearful that he may never experience the same happiness his friends did. It had been quite isolating if he was honest. </p><p>Though, it had been rather naïve of him to think the process would be straightforward. </p><p>As a transgender male, it was difficult finding understanding people to surround himself with. While he had an excellent support network with his friends, finding a midwife that he actually felt was working with him towards a successful pregnancy had been a challenge. Again, Renatus had been his rock, fighting at every hurdle to give him the very best experience during this time. </p><p>He also quite liked being pregnant. It was growing on him, so to speak. If Renatus ever wanted another one, he would jump at the offer. A thought that surprised him. </p><p>Growing up, transitioning, being accepted as a man, they were all challenges he’d face and conquered. He’d had the option to have a hysterectomy, but despite never feeling right in a women's body, he’d known that he wanted to have children one day and as a gay man, this saved the hurdle of finding a surrogate that they both trusted to carry their children. There was a chance it wouldn’t work, but it was an option worth keeping open.</p><p>Astrals, he loved knowing it was Renatus’ baby in his womb. </p><p>“So… how’s it going, dad?” Noctis greeted as he stood beside Ignis in the kitchen, watching him prepare a light snack for the young Prince Raven. </p><p>“Quite well,” Ignis responded, laying out the selection of fruits and vegetables on the plate in the shape of a face. “And yourself?”</p><p>Noctis shrugged, glancing across at Raven who was playing with his building bricks. “Been better… it’s difficult when Luna’s away. Little man didn’t give me a wink of sleep last night.”</p><p>“You should have called me. I can always take over for you,” Ignis offered, smiling at Prince Raven when he caught the toddlers eye. He didn’t miss Noctis’ frustrated huff beside him. “Is something the matter?”</p><p>“Yes! You’re supposed to be relaxing and getting ready for yours… Hell, Iggy, these are the last few nights of sleep you’re gonna get for years… Just enjoy them,” Noctis laughed, running over in the nick of time to catch Prince Raven’s juice bottle from spilling on the floor.</p><p>“Nice save,” Ignis teased, holding out the plate of snacks for Noctis to take over to his son. </p><p>“Yeah… it’s called ‘daddy superpowers’. You’ll get yours soon enough too,” Noctis grinned, kneeling down beside his son. “Here you go, little guy, Iggy made you some treats.”</p><p>Ignis smiled as Raven grabbed a slice of melon that slipped straight out of his hand and onto his shorts. Raven just laughed and tried to feed the same slice to Noctis. </p><p>“No. I don’t want it!” Noctis grimaced, picking up his own melon slice and popping it in his mouth. “See? Daddy likes it too. Now eat up.”</p><p>The scene before him was beautiful and made him slightly jealous. Ignis watched as Noctis ruffled Raven’s hair. They both laughed and ate, rolling around the floor as though table manners had never been invented. It was exactly the kind of interactions he wanted to share with his own son or daughter, just a relaxed life, full of love and happiness. The precise opposite that he’d experienced as a child. </p><p>Ignis had just finished cleaning up after the young prince when he felt his own little one kick. His hand immediately went to rest on his bump as he smiled to himself. </p><p>
  <i>Hi there, little one. Daddy’s busy working, but thank you for saying hello. I can’t wait to meet you.</i>
</p><p>“What you smiling at?”</p><p>“Huh?” Ignis ungraciously responded as he looked up at Noctis who had left Raven playing with a spoon. </p><p>“I asked what you were smiling at?” Noctis repeated, as he reentered the kitchen and set about making coffee. “Decaf for you, right?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you...” Ignis smiled, taking a seat at the counter to let his feet have a break. His attention split between Noctis and Raven. “... I was just focused on my little one kicking. Evenings always make them active for some reason.”</p><p>Noctis hummed. “It was the same with Luna. I’d wake up in the morning to find out she’d spent hours awake because Raven was intent on nighttime parties… Earned me a few slaps when I didn’t show enough sympathy.”</p><p>“Do you ever?” Ignis teased, watching Noctis stir a sweetener into his own coffee before bringing them both over and setting Ignis’ in front of him. </p><p>“Hey, that kind of remark is what makes me lack sympathy,” Noctis quipped, sitting besides Ignis. His gaze was set on Raven. “You know… we’ve all been so f-ing lucky, haven’t we?”</p><p>Ignis hummed as he took a sip of his coffee. His gaze landed on his bump. “That we have…”</p><p>“Well, except Prompto.”</p><p>“Except Prompto,” Ignis agreed, taking another sip. “I do admire his resolve though in his pursuit of Cindy. If nothing else, he’d not easily deterred.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s got that going for him,” Noctis shrugged as he brought his coffee to his lips. “Overall though, we’ve all kinda got it figured out and that… scares me.”</p><p>Ignis frowned, looking at Noctis is confusion. “Care to explain?” </p><p>“I dunno…” Noctis shrugged again, this time letting his coffee mug rest on his knee as he watched Raven like he was the most precious thing on Eos. “Everything just worked out, easier than I thought it would… I mean, hell, I’ve got the best son I can imagine. He’s frustrating and doesn’t let me sleep, and yet I don’t even care. He’s mine, and he’s perfect. And, yeah, my wife isn’t home as much as I want, but I knew marrying Luna would never be easy…</p><p>“Then there’s you… You always closed down when we discussed the future, like you were convinced you’d never get your happy ending,” Noctis said, looking at Ignis with a sincere expression. “I’m happy for you, you know? More than anyone else, I always hoped things would work out for you.”</p><p>“You’re too kind, though you’re correct,” Ignis said, shifting on his seat from a mixture of uneasiness and discomfort. “I never thought I’d be accepted for who I am… My confidence as a teenager had been abysmal no thanks to acne and dysmorphia… Thank you, by the way, for your kind words.”</p><p>Noctis scoffed. “Like you haven’t said enough to me to last a lifetime.”</p><p>“All part of the service,” Ignis teased, about to take a sip of his coffee when he felt a thumping great kick to his bladder. “Excuse me a moment,” he winced, setting the mug down and dashing to the toilet as best he could given how much he had to dance over Prince Raven’s toys.</p><p>This was a side effect of pregnancy that was very inconvenient. As the months progressed and his due date loomed, his lack of bladder capacity was causing lots of frequent toilet trips - particularly awkward during a council meeting, though much less embarrassing than the morning sickness during his first trimester. </p><p>Overall though, pregnancy had agreed with his body and he was sleeping far better, getting a good eight to ten hours a night. However, he couldn’t discount that it was partially or fully because of his lack of caffeine. Coffee has after all been his beverage of choice since high school. </p><p>When he returned to the lounge, he found Noctis on the floor again with Raven on his back. Apparently he was being a chocobo after the prince kept asking for ‘bobo’ again. Naturally, uncle Prompto was the reason behind the young prince’s obsession with the feathery beasts. Noctis, however, always the doting dad would give into his son’s requests. If nothing else, they give him reason to put off reading reports, an excuse Ignis had heard a lot this past year.</p><p>“Fatherhood really suits you, Noct,” Ignis smiled, idly imaging himself in one year's time with his own toddler doing the same activities. </p><p>Just as Noctis went to answer, Raven yanked his hair, giddily bouncing on his father’s back. If it wasn’t for Noctis’ ‘daddy superpowers’ the young prince would have toppled sideways to the floor.</p><p>“Da-da! Da-da!”</p><p>Ignis muffled in laugh into his jacket sleeve as Noctis let himself be wrestled to the ground only to become the one-year-old’s seat. He couldn’t hide his amusement though when Noctis looked at him with the most fed up glance imaginable. </p><p>“And you’re sure you want to experience fatherhood too?” he mockingly huffed as he ruffled Raven’s little tuft of black hair. </p><p>“Well, regardless of my answer, it’s a little late for thoughts like that. I’m a father already, even if I have to wait a little longer to say hello to them,” Ignis smiled, his hand finding its way to his bump once more and tenderly rubbing it in admiration.</p><p>He took a seat nearest to Noctis and Raven. They looked so happy as a family; it was impossible not to long for that himself.</p><p>“Just wait, Specs. You’ll have this life soon too.”</p><p>Ignis nodded and his smile grew dream-like. “I hope so, Noct. I really do…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday was normally known in the Citadel for being quite a quiet day as the workweek drew to a close and the weekend approached. Of course, this week, it broke that cycle and was easily the most challenging day this week. </p><p>Ignis’ day began with a council meeting, followed by report writing and lunch. While he didn’t attend many council meetings anymore, when foreign emissaries visit, he always makes an effort to attend, but anything else he’s comfortable either sending his assistant in his stead or relying on Gladio’s not so prompt report. </p><p>The afternoon was where it turned hectic thanks to a fire breaking out in the training hall, seeing two Crownsguards injured by the freak accident. The investigation was underway, but given his condition, Noctis had ordered Ignis not to get involved and sitting around unable to do anything left him far more stressed than if he’d been allowed to help. </p><p>Distracted and unable to focus, he stood at the window in his office, looking at the courthouse several streets away where his husband worked. He wasn’t sure why the view offered him such comfort when Renatus would have no idea he was looking towards his work, but it did. It always did.</p><p>When his phone vibrated in his pocket, he’d expected it to be the all-clear signalling it safe to traverse the lower levels of the Citadel again, but to his surprise, it was his husband. </p><p>[Renatus - Just now]<br/>I just saw the news. Are you and the baby okay?</p><p>Ignis smiled. In truth, he should have told Renatus prior to the incident being covered by various media outlets, but with how frustrated he’d been from being powerless to help, it had slipped his mind. </p><p>[Ignis - Just now]<br/>We’re fine, love. I promise there’s no need to worry. See you tonight x</p><p>[Renatus - Just now]<br/>Hell, baby… I was so freaking scared. Be safe and see you both tonight x</p><p>He slipped his phone away, wearing a bright smile. His hand instinctively found its way to his bump. Being stressed wasn’t good for the baby, and he owed it to their little one to try to settle his nerves. </p><p>“Daddy’s worried about us so we’ve got to be extra careful, okay? You’re already loved so much,” Ignis said, brushing his thumb over his bump. </p><p>His back ached every day now, and it was difficult to find any comfort be he laying, sitting or standing. It was all worth it though and in the end, none of the hardships now would matter once he had their baby in his arms.</p><p>He tried to imagine whether their child would have dusty blonde hair like his own, or chestnut brown like Renatus. Both would be adorable, either way, so it didn’t matter, but he loved Renatus’ shade and how the sunlight illuminated his vibrant brown strands. Given they both had green eyes, it seemed most likely that little one would too. </p><p>“Not too long and we’ll find out, won’t we?” Ignis said as he finally took a seat behind his desk.</p><p>For the rest of the afternoon, he focused on reports in between speaking to his bump whenever he was kicked. By the time that the fire had been investigated, and it concluded that a faulty firaga flask caused the incident, the Citadel had calmed down and a small task force was put straight to action in assessing the damage and restoring the facility.</p><p>The moment he got home, he was ambushed by his husband and pulled into a tight hug before a flurry of kisses attacked his face, not to mention, bump too. </p><p>“Really, we’re okay,” Ignis laughed at the ticklish sensation of Renatus holding his shirt out the way so his bump could be kissed directly.</p><p>“Hmmm, I can see, but it doesn’t stop me being worried about you both,” Renatus said before getting back to his kiss attack. Once every inch of Ignis’ bump had received a kiss, Renatus stood up, cupping Ignis’ cheek and leaning in for a kiss. “I missed you both.”</p><p>“And we missed you,” Ignis smiled, wrapping his arms around Renatus’ shoulders. </p><p>It felt amazing to be this loved by someone; a happiness Ignis never believed he would find. It was only when Renatus finally stilled long enough for him to gaze into those beautiful olive green eyes that a bouquet of red roses drew his attention on the dining table. </p><p>Ignis’ gaze softened as he looked back to Renatus, who looked sheepishly like he’d been caught out.</p><p>“You wonderful man… What am I going to do with you?” Ignis said, encouraging Renatus forward to kiss him once more, only this time it was deep and full of affection as Ignis worked his tongue into Renatus’ mouth, moaning in appreciation as fingers ran through his hair. </p><p>Ignis melted into Renatus’ touch, lost in the bliss of being overwhelmed in love and longing. When they finally broke apart, their lips kissed swollen and Renatus had a hint of mischief in his eye. Just one teasing roll of his hips saw Ignis prodded by Renatus’ clothed length. </p><p>Sex had been far from his mind after today and the discomfort of being almost thirty-seven weeks pregnant didn’t help, but the allure of Renatus’ sinful smirk always made his knees weak and it wasn’t long until he found himself on his knees on their bed and crying out his husband’s name. </p><p>Ignis was the first to stir and judging by the sunset, they’d both napped for the best part of an hour. He felt better for it, though. The stress of the day had all but vanished, replaced by love and adoration of the man beside him who slept peacefully, looking nothing but angelic with the sun’s final rays lighting up his beautiful chestnut hair. </p><p>He reached out, lightly brushing a few loose strains from Renatus’ face, catching sight of the small tattoo beneath his left eye, showing his pride for his Galadian roots. Renatus was beautiful both inside and out, and Ignis knew he’d been lucky finding such a keeper. </p><p>Slipping from the bed, Ignis made his way to the bathroom to wash away the mixture of his own wetness and Renatus’ seed before it made any further mess. The bedsheets would have to wait until later.</p><p>In the mirror, he caught sight of his reflection and his breath caught in his throat. </p><p>He did his best not to look at his face because without T being in his system, he didn’t feel like he looked like himself anymore and his features were too soft. Though he admired his chest scars and how they just sat above the little miracle growing inside him. His arms wrapped around his bump as though holding the most precious cargo because he was; nothing could be more precious than his and Renatus’ child. </p><p>It had been a tough year, and changes were inevitable, but one change he didn’t expect was his newfound love for his body. Yes, he didn’t like the look of his face and yes, his fat distribution looked in more feminine proportions again, but his body had proved stronger than his own emotions. Even despite its years of gruelling challenges, be they training, transitioning, or simply just ageing, in his early thirties, his body carried his firstborn child, and it was truly the first time he felt proud of his body. </p><p>He’d spent years hating his appearance, and just as many years jealous of his friends having been born male. Even when he’d first met Renatus, and he’d been on T for six years, he still hadn’t fully accepted himself. It had taken months of trust-building before he’d been able to show Renatus his chest, fearful that his scars may drive away the one person who had ever proved special enough to enter his heart. Getting naked had been an even bigger hurdle, not that he’d needed to worry.</p><p>The first time Renatus saw his penis, Ignis had needed to look away, fearful of the reaction he would receive from someone who had never been in a relationship with a transgender man before, but to his utter shock and embarrassment, Renatus’ response had been to go down on him and give him oral sex. It had been every bit as amazing as he’d imagined from watching porn, and he didn’t last long. Afterwards, they just looked at each other and laughed. It was a strange moment and yet, it was such an empowering part of his journey, because for the first time, his dick, despite being small in comparison to his boyfriend, was worshipped for being a dick.</p><p>After that, it felt like the biggest hurdles had been crossed. They stuck to anal for the first few years because of Ignis’ request, and to his delight, Renatus never pressured him otherwise. There were even times he thought Renatus had all but forgotten the existence of his vagina, until the day Ignis laid on his back, smiling knowingly as Renatus was about to line himself up for anal when Ignis reached down instead. </p><p>“Let me tonight, love?” Ignis said, giving off no clues what he was up to. He watched as Renatus looked clueless, though his goofy grin reserved only for when Ignis held his dick soon took over. </p><p>They’d discussed this. They both knew they wanted children and now they were married, Renatus had agreed that as soon as Ignis was ready, they would try. </p><p>With a deep breath, Ignis kept his eyes focused on Renatus’ watching the questioning look on his face change to shock as his dick slipped inside Ignis’ vagina then to that of softened eyes that pricked with tears as he laid nestle, balls deep inside Ignis. </p><p>“Are you sure…?” Renatus whispered, blinking as though to hold back his tears. </p><p>“I am,” Ignis swallowed, reaching up to wipe away the single tear that had escaped Renatus’ eyes. “I haven’t been on T for three months.”</p><p>Renatus drew a breath, eyes shooting to the little calendar that sat on Ignis’ bedside table, that he usually crossed off every time he took his medication. “But you’ve still been crossing it off…?”</p><p>Ignis shrugged as best he could beneath his husband. “You said you wanted a surprise, and here it is. Now, are you ready to become dad’s?” he asked, rolling his hips to tease Renatus, whose eye’s had blown wide before he lost his expression of shock to that of a sinful and merciless top. </p><p>Neither of them lasted long...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has read this fic and left kudos. It's a really personal project to me and I'm touched that other people like it &lt;3</p><p>On a side note, I'm several chapters ahead so uploads should be relatively quick for a while :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday morning, Ignis awoke to the smell of fried mushrooms. It made him smile into his pillow at how attentive his husband was being. He didn’t understand how cravings worked, but mushrooms had been one of his most craved items throughout this pregnancy, so to wake up to them at breakfast was one of the best surprises imaginable. </p><p>The second surprise was wandering into the kitchen to find Renatus cooking wearing nothing but a novelty ‘naughty maid outfit’ apron; a wedding gift from someone or other, and it had seen far more usage than the purchaser probably ever imagined when they’d brought it.</p><p>Ignis hummed in appreciation at the view. “Morning.”</p><p>“Morn-” Renatus stopped mid greeting at the sight of Ignis, also wearing nothing. “Do you want me to find you both a dressing gown? I don’t want you getting cold.”</p><p>Ignis rolled his eyes. “We’re fine, love. I’ll get dressed now, but I just wanted to greet you first,” Ignis said, sauntering closer as best he could and curling up against Renatus’ back. “You smell delightful… New aftershave?”</p><p>“Yeah, the one dad got me for my birthday,” Renatus responded, craning his neck to kiss Ignis over his shoulder. “Now, get dressed, babe. Breakfast’s in five minutes.”</p><p>Ignis pressed one last kiss to Renatus’ shoulder then wandered back into the bedroom, slipping into some ugly stretchy waist trousers, though they were about the only passable trousers he had smart enough to wear to work that still fit. Of course, he’d been told to not fixate on dress code and wear what minimised his discomfort, but it was hard to not adhere to the strict stand of dress he liked to maintain in the office. </p><p>He’d purchased several dress shirts and had them all tailored to allow room for his bump, so they were never an issue. However, his winklepickers were a thing of the past. Though he wanted to wear them, they just weren’t comfortable with how his ankles were swollen. The key thing to take away from this; pregnancy was a destroyer of self-image.</p><p>Walking back out to the kitchen, Ignis took a seat at the table, waiting for Renatus to bring over a bowl of mushrooms accompanied by his usual cereal and a decaf coffee.</p><p>A few minutes later Renatus joined him, dressed in nought but pants and trousers, with a plate of avocado on toast, heavily loaded with some kind of seasoning and a mug of coffee which no doubt was the caffeine version. </p><p>Oh, how Ignis envied him.</p><p>“Got a case of the green-eyed monster going on over there this morning, huh?” Renatus teased, grinning as he took a sip of his coffee but immediately recoiling. “Fuck.”</p><p>“I believe most people call it karma, love,” Ignis teased in return, as he tucked into his bowl of mushrooms. A sound of appreciation escaping his lips at how good they tasted.</p><p>“Glad I made a good call then,” Renatus said in response, smiling at him before starting on his own breakfast. </p><p>“That you did, darling. Be careful though, I could get used to you cooking,” Ignis quipped.</p><p>“Like you haven’t already.”</p><p>“True. You have spoiled me these past few months,” Ignis responded, tilting his head side to side. </p><p>Renatus smiled, holding Ignis’ gaze for a few moments before he reached across the table and rested a hand atop of Ignis’. “Anything for our family. No matter what, I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Dangerous words, Mister Scientia,” Ignis responded, turning his hand over to hold Renatus’ better. They’ve been married over a year and yet he still loved taking advantage of calling his husband by their family name. “Though the sentiment is shared.”</p><p>They each looked at their joined hands, lacing their fingers together. Just taking a moment to enjoy the connection.</p><p>“You know, the closer we get to our baby being born, the more nervous I feel,” Renatus admitted. His voice was quieter than usual.</p><p>That was unexpected.</p><p>Ignis pushed his empty bowl of mushrooms away and moved onto his cereal, leaning forward as he did so to try to gain Renatus’ attention now their hands had slipped apart. “Do you care to elaborate, love?”</p><p>He watched as olive green eyes looked up at him. They looked so full of fear.</p><p>“Renatus…”</p><p>“I’m just being stupid,” Renatus dismissed, moving his focus back to his food and cutting his toast with more precision than it required. </p><p>“Darling, nothing is stupid when it comes to our fears. Fear of the unknown is a normal part of life,” Ignis encouraged with a soft voice, full of understanding. He knew fear well by now. His biggest being the fear of looking at his reflection and seeing a woman looking back at him. It was irrational given it was inevitable that he would return to being on T once the pregnancy was over, but that didn’t stop it being deep-seated in his mind.</p><p>After a few moments, Renatus nodded, offering a half-smile. </p><p>“I know… I suppose all fathers feel like this, but I… I’m struggling to prepare.”</p><p>Ignis reached out, touching Renatus’ forearm, giving him a gentle squeeze. </p><p>Renatus smiled, covering Ignis’ hand with his other and returning the squeeze. “Thanks… I know I’ve always got you, Ignis. You’re my rock.”</p><p>“As you are mine.”</p><p>“Yes…” Renatus whispered, though his eyes looked pained once more. </p><p>Ignis couldn’t leave him like this. Standing up, Ignis walked around the table to hug Renatus from behind. “Speak to me, love. I want to help you.”</p><p>He waited. He could tell by the deep breaths that Renatus took that he was busy thinking about how he wanted to say what was on his mind. Ignis had come to learn that being in touch with his emotions was more difficult for Renatus, having grown up in a family that highly valued masculine strength with weakness of any kind discouraged. It was the only reason Ignis disliked Renatus’ parents, because they pushed their values too greatly upon him, ignoring that he was a gentler individual.</p><p>When Renatus reached up to hold on to Ignis’ arms that were wrapped around him, Ignis responded in kind, kissing the crown of his husband’s head. </p><p>“I’m scared that being parent’s will change us…” Renatus finally admitted though his voice was a touch raspy. “You remember me telling you about my parent's divorce when I was eight? Well, they always said having children killed their marriage and if they could go back, none of us would have been born… I just… I don’t want us to ever split apart. Your everything to me, Ignis. You and our baby.”</p><p>“Oh, Ren…” Ignis gave Renatus a little squeeze. “... I think your worries are quite normal, and I understand where they’re coming from. Please, don’t fret and have trust that our relationship is stronger than that. I know it’s not always easy, and we’ll both have to work a little harder to find dedicated us time once the little one is here, but we’ll make it work, Renatus. There’s no one else I could ever want beside me.</p><p>“What’s important is that we learn from your parents’ mistakes and do our best to never repeat them. From what I know of them both, they’re equally a little too strong-minded and unwilling to compromise. Remember our wedding photos, love?”</p><p>Renatus nodded.</p><p>“Then you’ll remember your parents wouldn’t even stand in a photo together for the sake of one keepsake photograph for us. Now think of us, we wouldn’t let our differences affect our child, nor would we pass off the blame, which is what I believe your parents did to excuse themselves of the blame for their marriage breaking down… We’re better than that, love,” Ignis said, taking a deep breath as he gauged Renatus’ reaction. It was only in hindsight he realised he might have said too much.</p><p>“... I’ve never thought about it like that, but you might be onto something there.”</p><p>“Quite possibly,” Ignis agreed, letting go and standing straight. His back already felt sore from the prolonged standing at an awkward angle. “Now, I’ve got to get ready for work. His highness is expecting me in under an hour and I’m sure you mentioned you’ve got clients to meet this morning?”</p><p>Renatus groaned as he looked over his shoulder, taking the opportunity to kiss Ignis’ bump that was close to his face. “Some days I wish paternity leave would hurry up and start…”</p><p>“Eager for sleepless nights, are we?” Ignis asked, ruffling Renatus’ hair lovingly before setting about gathering the empty dishes. </p><p>“Ignis,” Renatus said, his voice stern. </p><p>“Yes, darling?” he asked, taking another sip of his decaf coffee before adding it to the pile to take to the sink.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you to take it easy? Your thirty-seven weeks-”</p><p>“Which means I have three more weeks to busy myself with tasks,” Ignis responded with a far too smug smile, though it faded when he saw how defeated Renatus looked. He set the washing down, sighing as he did so. “Perhaps you have a point, but I dislike feeling as though I’m not being useful. I want to do my fair share of the household tasks.”</p><p>“Babe, you’re already doing more than enough,” Renatus insisted as he picked up the dishes. “What I need more than anything from you, is for you to look after yourself and our baby. It’s only for a few more weeks and then you’ll probably miss being pregnant.”</p><p>“Until the next one.”</p><p>Ignis took great delight in the way Renatus’ jaw fell. </p><p>“A surprise I take it?” Ignis asked, admiring the way Renatus seemed frozen in place as though still trying to compute the offhand comment. </p><p>“Yeah… a bit,” Renatus half laughed eventually. “You had me under the impression that you hated your body too much to go through this again… I was ready to accept only having one child. I mean, it’s a miracle that we’re even having one.”</p><p>“You’re adorable sometimes, you know that?” Ignis teased, using his finger to close Renatus’ jaw that was still hanging. “And yes, I do believe I said that some time ago, but I rather like carrying our children. Who knew?”</p><p>The conversation turned to work after that, taking it in turns to speak about the day’s schedule and when they’d be home. It seemed they both had a long day ahead, to which Renatus insisted Ignis promised it’ll be one of the last he undertakes before the birth, to which Ignis reluctantly agreed. </p><p>That was exactly how a few hours later Ignis found himself submitting an amended request for reduced hours, further limiting his day to only six hours. It felt like nothing when he was used to pulling shifts of twelve hours plus; even more during particularly busy times of the year. </p><p>Being the attending Crownsguard superior in charge today, Cor took one look at the request then at Ignis’ unmissable baby bump.</p><p>“Are you sure these aren’t too many hours still? I would have thought in your condition that you should be in a less stressful environment, that’s ignoring how physically demanding your role is,” Cor said, holding the physical request slip, though he looked ready to throw it back in Ignis’ direction.</p><p>“I assure you, it’s a perfectly acceptable compromise. Besides, given I no longer train as a Crownsguard, the most physical things I do is standing up for a length of time or walking around the Citadel, neither of which is particularly strenuous. With that in mind, nothing prevents me from undertaking more of an administrative role… apart from my own preference that is,” Ignis said, hoping he could convince Cor to see it from his point of view. </p><p>He watched as Cor stared at the request, deep in thought judging by the way he was running his fingers along the stumble on his chin. However, after a few minutes, Cor let the paper drift to the table and he looked up at Ignis.</p><p>“Marshall?”</p><p>“I’m reluctant to accept this request.”</p><p>Ignis frowned, looking at the sheet he’d submitted. “I understand your reservations and I’m aware of the legal responsibility involved, but I know my body and I am the best judge of what I am capable of-”</p><p>“Be that as it may, this is about more than what you are capable of, Ignis. This is not me calling you an invalid, nor do I mean to insult your capabilities, but you must think about this from the angle of your unborn child, and ask yourself, what’s best for them?” Cor said, sighing once more as he picked up the sheet, giving it another read through. </p><p>Ignis hung his head. The Marshall was correct, no matter how Ignis looked at it. Working in such a demanding role was detrimental to his and his unborn child’s health and it was time he started thinking about slowing down. After all, he only had a week, and a half left until he would be forced onto paternity leave. </p><p>“You wish to remain at work for as long as possible, don’t you?”</p><p>Ignis nodded. “Yes, that is preferable.”</p><p>“Very well,” Cor sighed, picking up his pen and writing on the sheet Ignis had handed him. “I’ve no idea how you convinced Clarus to let you work the number of hours you currently do, but I’m overriding his decision and I’ll discuss it with him in person. Starting Monday, I’ll permit you to work only three hours per day, five days a week. I’ll let this continue for as long as you feel comfortable, but before we each sign this document, you understand the risks of your continued attendance here?”</p><p>“Yes, Marshal,” Ignis responded, holding his tongue to stop himself from arguing that three hours is too little for how much Noctis needed him, especially when Lady Lunafreya was away fulfilling her duties as an oracle. </p><p>“Good. Glad we’ve reached an agreement,” Cor said as he slid the sheet over to Ignis who signed and dated it, handing it back for Cor to do the same. “Very well, you’re good to go.”</p><p>Ignis bowed his head. “Thank you, Marshal.”</p><p>He left Cor’s office disappointed at the outcome. Though he knew this new arrangement would sit well with his husband, so for that reason he would bear it for the time being, but by the time he’s used to it, it will be time to go on paternity leave, anyway. </p><p>Upon returning to his office, Ignis rested a hand on his bump.</p><p>“We’ll get there, won’t we, little one? I'm sorry this daddy is a little too stubborn…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis smiled at Prince Raven as he passed him his juice bottle that had fallen on the floor.</p><p>“Hey, you’re meant to be taking it easy,” a deep rumbly voice chastised him from behind.</p><p>Ignis turned with his arms folded in mock annoyance. “Really, Gladio, reaching for a bottle on the floor to pass a toddler in a highchair is hardly counted as strenuous activity.” </p><p>“Still gotta be careful,” Gladio said, standing beside him and resting an arm around his shoulders. “How you doin’ anyway? Feels like forever since we’ve crossed paths outside of meetings.” </p><p>“Indeed. It’s quite unfortunate that now I’m no longer training we have little to connect us. However, I’m doing quite well thank you, as is the little one and Renatus. How about you and your family?” Ignis asked as he skilfully slipped out of Gladio’s grip. He had enough backache without Gladio’s weight added to the fray. </p><p>“Yeah, same old, same old. The girls are little devils. Doing well in nursery, though. The wife’s good too… Not much to say really,” Gladio shrugged, playing with Raven as he spoke, hiding an apple side as if by magic only for it to appear on the other side of his plate. Raven was exploding with giggles each time. “Say, where’s his nanny? Haven’t seen her in a while.”</p><p>“Annual leave. Enjoying some much deserved time to herself before I take my lengthy leave,” Ignis sighed, sitting on a nearby stool. “She’s chosen a lovely week for it given the weather.”</p><p>“Yeah, real nice. I’m taking the girls camping at Galdin for the weekend. Gotta start ‘em young to instil a real love of the great outdoors. Can’t have ‘em growing up weak like this city lot,” Gladio said, casting his gaze out the window. “Speaking of which, are you and your man doing anything special before the baby’s arrival?”</p><p>Ignis frowned as it contemplated that, catching a launched piece of half-eaten apple courtesy of his highness. </p><p>“I can’t say I’ve given it any thought if I’m honest. We’ve been too preoccupied wrapping up work ahead of our paternity leave that doing something together never even occurred to me…” </p><p>He felt a little guilty at that realisation. </p><p>Multiple times Renatus had suggested date night’s, but Ignis had always dismissed them either being too tired or not wishing to be gawked out in public for being pregnant. </p><p>“Ah, don’t beat yourself up about it. Doesn’t have to be anything big. But you’ll appreciate it when the baby’s here and you’re both ratty because they won’t stop crying and neither of you can sleep. And the other stuff, <i>you know what I mean</i>, that’ll be a thing of the past for a few months. Enjoy it all while you can,” Gladio said, nudging Ignis with his elbow before ruffling the prince’s tuft of black hair. </p><p>“My, my, how inviting you make parenthood sound, Gladio,” Ignis chuckled, before puffing his cheeks out at Raven who joined him. </p><p>Gladio shrugged. “Just keepin’ it real. No point me lyin’ and telling you that it’s all laughter and hugs, because it really isn’t. The first few weeks are killer... Anyway, I’ve gotta get back. New recruits don’t train themselves, and hell, I don’t wanna leave ‘em victim to Iris’ drills any more than they have to be.”</p><p>“She’s really as tough as the rumours state?” Ignis asked, sceptical. </p><p>“Nah...” Gladio laughed, shaking his head as he walked over to the door, “... She’s even tougher.”</p><p>~</p><p>A little after two, Ignis set Prince Raven down for naptime and waited in Noctis’ quarters for his return, but having heard nothing from his charge, he slipped his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>[Ignis - Just now]<br/>I’ve been thinking and I realise you’re right. We should enjoy a date night together, perhaps even book a hotel for one night?</p><p>He didn’t expect a response quickly, not when he knew Renatus had client meetings most of the day, not to mention preparation for a court case next week. </p><p>[Renatus - Just now]<br/>Where you thinking? X</p><p>Ignis smiled, after the initial surprise of receiving such a rapid response faded. Then again, Renatus had never been one to keep him waiting.</p><p>[Ignis - Just now]<br/>I’ve no preference. Besides, you’re the one who usually likes to book our holidays.</p><p>[Renatus - Just now]<br/>Excuse me, but you have no preference? The last time we stayed in a hotel you took a suitcase full of cleaning supplies and spent the first evening making sure every surface sparkled. </p><p>He blushed. That had indeed happened, but it wasn’t a bad thing to be precautious. Not when cleaning staff were often rushed with strict deadlines to make rooms ready in time for the next day’s guests.</p><p>[Ignis - Just now]<br/>Leave it with me.</p><p>He spent the next twenty minutes looking online for a deal, though looking at such short notice meant nothing offered value for money. He managed to find a space at the Leville in Lestallum for tomorrow at a fairly reasonable price, though he did wonder if that was perhaps a little too far, but with little else available at rates he was willing to pay, the Leville would have to do. Renatus did enthuse about driving on the open road outside of the city, so it seemed like a mutually ideal location. </p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>“Lestallum?” Renatus questioned as they sat down in front of the television that evening. Neither of them was watching it, but they both appreciated background noise. </p><p>“Yes… I thought it would do us good to have a nice weekend break, something to celebrate one of our last weekends alone,” Ignis said, attempting to cross his legs out of habit only to realise midway why he never did this anymore and settled back down in an undignified man spread position. </p><p>Renatus nodded, taking a sip of his coffee before looking at Ignis with a look of concern. “Ignis, I’ve got nothing against Lestallum, we’ve had lovely visits in the past, but with you this close to your due date, don’t you feel safer staying close to home? I mean, what if the baby arrives early?”</p><p>“Lestallum has a hospital, darling. It’s not some bygone era of no medical care beyond the wall,” Ignis said matter-of-factly, resting his hands in his lap. </p><p>“Fair enough, I’ll give you that, babe, but what if you <i>do</i> go into labour? Neither of us has contacts in Lestallum even close enough to call friends, nor would we have all the supplies we need. I thought when you asked earlier that we’d go to a spa hotel or something here in the city, somewhere where we can get to the hospital in half an hour,” Renatus said, worrying on his bottom lip, though he soon took another sip of coffee. </p><p>Ignis reached out to rest a hand on Renatus’ thigh. He was touched by the concern. Being cared for this much meant a great deal to him. “Love, I know you’re looking out for us, and really, I appreciate it, but I think we’ve time to relax a little. I’ve yet to even feel a Braxton Hicks contraction, so I think we’re safe.”</p><p>“You can never be too sure.”</p><p>“I know, love. I do…” Ignis said, squeezing Renatus gently. “I love you, you daft fool, but please, trust me this time, love? I know my body and I’m confident our little one is comfortable for a while yet.”</p><p>He watched as the tension in Renatus’ shoulders seemed to ease in time with him resting a hand on Ignis’ bump.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you two. I think daddy’s just a little nervous,” Renatus smiled, looking first at Ignis’ bump, then at his face. “I love you, Ignis. You’re wonderful.”</p><p>“You as well, love,” he responded, linking their fingers together over his bump. “You’re already an amazing father. We’re lucky to have you.”</p><p>“Says you… I can’t imagine a more amazing father than one who carries his own child. You’re amazing. Your body’s amazing. Everything about you is amazing,” Renatus said, slipping closer and stealing a kiss. He pulled back enough to look at Ignis, but still close enough that their breath could be felt on each other's faces. “Thank you, Ignis.”</p><p>“Whatever for?” Ignis enquired, a little perplexed by Renatus’ sentimental side showing all of a sudden. </p><p>He looked down when Renatus’ hand circled his bump before trailing up his arm and finding his cheek. Renatus’ thumb lightly brushed his lips. </p><p>“Thank you for giving me a life I feel blessed to wake up to every morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fell in love all over again writing this chapter. I adore this story and I have no one to tell about it lol If you're still reading thank you so much for sticking by this very niche fic &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Warnings for grief.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday morning, they’d set off with enough time before the sunrise that they were out of Insomnia and on the open road by the time the sun was on the horizon, chasing it as they many times. It was stunning and definitely worthwhile waking up early for. </p><p>With Renatus in the driver’s seat, Ignis stretched out as best he could in the passengers’ side, armed with a hot water bottle to soothe his pregnancy aches and pains for the journey ahead. Their baby was laying at an awkward angle judging by his right hip being in agony no matter how he positioned himself. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re up to this trip?” Renatus asked, ever the concerned husband. </p><p>“I am, darling. Don’t mind me,” Ignis said, wincing as he shifted again to find a comfortable position. He took a deep breath through the pain, offering Renatus his best smile, hoping it didn’t look forced.</p><p>“And you’re sure you don’t need to go to the hospital instead…? Even if nothing’s wrong, it’s worth making sure our little ones doing okay,” Renatus said, easing off the accelerator.</p><p>“No, love, we’re fine. Trust my instincts,” Ignis said, his voice sounding far more exasperated than he’d intended, but they’d had this conversation numerous times recently that it was beginning to sound a little too repetitive. “Besides, I already called my midwife, and she explained the baby is just turning around ready for the birth. It’s perfectly normal, I promise.”</p><p>He watched Renatus, noting the way his fingers tapped on the steering wheel, with his eyebrows furrowed, remaining silent. It always left Ignis on edge, trying to second guess what was going through his husband's mind when he fell silent like this, not that it happened often, but when it did, it usually meant Renatus trying to avoid starting an unnecessary argument.</p><p>Ignis leant his head against the headrest, mulling the situation over. There was very little he could say that would truly put Renatus’ mind at ease, but he understood. The pressure of being first-time parents, making all of this new and daunting despite the excitement for their impending arrival, was making their tensions a little higher than usual. It didn’t help they were so close to the due date.</p><p>Minutes passed and nothing more was said by either of them.</p><p>Only when Hammerhead was coming into view in the distance did Ignis let his eyes close. The gentle rolling rhythm of the car along the smooth open road lulling him to sleep. </p><p>“Three, two, one… Cheers!” </p><p>Laughter ensued as they all clinked their glasses together, before throwing their heads back and downing their drinks in one. It lacked dignity, and propriety seemed like it didn’t exist tonight, but Ignis had promised for the duration of Noctis’ stag party in Altissia that he would participate without complaints and act only to stop them getting in trouble with the law. </p><p>Which was how he found himself in Maagho, downing shots one after the other, trying concoction Weskham had to offer. Thankfully, he avoided one here and there given his need to stay somewhat sober. It also helped that Weskham had closed the bar to all other patrons for the evening and had been tasked by King Regis to see them all safely back to the Leville at closing time in the early hours of the morning. There were glaives available should the need arise, but unless called upon for back up, they were free to enjoy their own evenings.</p><p>Somehow, he was doubtful their group would even last that long judging by the endless fits of laughter from Noctis and Prompto with slurred words scattered here and there. </p><p>“Geez, you’re letting the team down tonight,” Noctis teased, nudging Ignis in the side and thrusting a whiskey into his hand. Despite being a little wobbly on his feet, but it didn’t seem to hamper Noctis’ ability to down his own glass. “I asked Weskie for his finest whiskey and he gave me this… thought maybe you’d like it.”</p><p>“Oh… thank you. Though I wish you wouldn’t waste our budget on me,” Ignis said, taking the glass from his friend, looking down at the brown liquid, giving it a little swirl. He’d never consumed whiskey before, nor had he ever desired to try it, but he appreciated the gesture. </p><p>“What you waiting for?” Noctis asked with an overdramatic pouted, swaying slightly as he slammed his own empty whiskey down on the nearest table. </p><p>Ignis sighed, accepting his fate as Noctis seemed to grow even more offended with each second that passed with no whiskey being consumed, so all in one he downed the whiskey, setting the empty glass down beside Noctis’ on the table. Another round of cheers erupted around him, but all he could do was cough into the crook of his elbow. This throat felt on fire.</p><p>The burning sensation didn’t ease off either.</p><p>Leaving the other three consuming enough to destroy their livers, he sat alone at a table, rubbing his throat. His eyes watering.</p><p>Seconds passed, maybe minutes, but soon he found himself with Weskham for company, holding out a glass of clear liquid.</p><p>Ignis shook his head, coughing again as he did so. “I’m not drinking anything else.”</p><p>“It’s just water. It should help,” Weskham insisted, offering the glass once more.</p><p>This time Ignis took him up on the offer, sipping it at first, though he soon glugged it down to try to ease the lingering burn in his throat. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem. I can’t have His Highness’ royal advisor incapacitated. Now, I’ve got to find a way to get the others to slow their consumption down,” Weskham said, shaking his head. “I thought they wanted to appreciate the fine flavours of Accordo’s finest liquors, but instead I’ve nought but liability on my hands.”</p><p>Ignis hummed, watching the other three drinking in between munching through the snack’s Weskham had provided. “I suppose the main point to focus on is that they're not drinking on empty stomachs.” </p><p>“It’s not the empty stomachs that worry me. There’s no way you’d have brought them here without a good meal inside them. It’s how much their stomachs can handle that I’m concerned with. The aftermath is never a good time for me or them,” Weskham sighed, looking at Ignis. “Feeling better now?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes. Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem. Guess I’ll get back to child-minding,” Weskham shrugged, making his way back around the bar, busying himself with food.</p><p>For a few minutes, Ignis found respite, minding his own business by a salad platter, but soon enough another shot was thrust in his direction.</p><p>“I’ve had my lot for the evening, but thank you,” Ignis said, holding a hand up to reject the offer from Prompto who seemed happy to drink it himself, though he quickly received a thumping great hand wallop him in the back instead. His eyes narrowed on Gladio. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I came over here to tell you to stop being such a girl and get your arse-”</p><p>SLAP. </p><p>The world froze in an instant as everyone fell silent, staring at the altercation between him and Gladio. The sound of his palm contacting Gladio’s cheek still ringing in his ears. Poor Prompto looked white as a sheet, having had a front-row seat.</p><p>It took a moment, but Ignis could pinpoint the exact moments Gladio’s face went from merrily drunk to dumbstruck before realisation set in.</p><p>“Shit, Iggy, I swear that wasn’t what I meant. I was just trying-”</p><p>“Save it. I know what you were trying to say,” Ignis growled, surprising himself at how unrecognisable he sounded. “Don’t you <i>dare</i> call me a girl again or I swear I’ll make you regret it, <i>Amicitia</i>.”</p><p>“That was a low blow, bro… haha low blrow, I mean, blow… that’s kinda difficult to say,” Prompto laughed, attempting to take his own swing at Gladio but missed and fell into the table. “Ow!”</p><p>Ignis didn’t look away. Normally, he would rush to Prompto’s aid, ever eager to help Noctis’ best friend, but in that moment he was locked eye to eye with Gladio. He could see the regret etched on Gladio’s face, and an apology on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t want to hear it. </p><p>Maybe the alcohol was making him sensitive tonight, or the unspoken pain of losing his best friend to marriage, or even the realisation that everyone else had someone in some capacity and he felt left behind. It was impossible to tell which it was, but something had made him snap easier than usual.</p><p>There wasn’t much in life that could hurt him anymore. He was used to the slurs and transphobia in highschool; thank the Astrals that back then no one knew he was gay as well or it would’ve been worse without a doubt. But to hear Gladiolus of all people, call him a girl, even in a drunken state, it pierced him through the chest. Throughout high school and his early years in the Crownsguard, Gladio had always been his greatest ally, even attending pride with him twice. He’d had a brief secret crush on him at one point.</p><p>So after all that history, all that unconditional support and acceptance, hearing that word out of Gladio’s mouth hurt more than if anyone else had said it. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Ignis could see Noctis coming in to offer him a hug, but when he shook his head Noctis backed away. </p><p>“Well, you know there’s a hug here if you need it, Specs. Come on, buddy, let’s give them some space,” Noctis said, slinging his arm casually around Prompto’s shoulders and pulling him back over to the bar. </p><p>Ignis would have to remember to say thank you later.</p><p>With his attention back on Gladio, he drew a breath, counting to five to think what his next words would be. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Gladio, not when he knew it had been the alcohol talking, but more importantly, he didn’t want to ruin Noctis’ stag do.</p><p>“Gladio, for the sake of Noctis I will pretend this never happened, but if you ever call me a girl again, even as a joke, you’ll regret it. Do I make myself clear?” Ignis said, doing his best to remain calm despite his self-esteem fracturing into thousands of pieces, undoing so much of his confidence he’d built up since transitioning.</p><p>Gladio gave one solitary nod. “Perfectly,” he said, hanging his head, looking as pissed off with himself as Ignis felt at him.</p><p>“Very well. Let’s rejoin the others,” Ignis said, leading the way over to the bar and sitting beside Noctis, watching as Gladio took the seat furthest from him.</p><p>Ignis didn’t drink alcohol again that night, opting to try Weskham’s food offerings instead. In contrast, by the end of the night, the other three were falling over themselves, drunk to their eyeballs. Thankfully between himself and Weskham they managed to herd the three of them onto a gondola and get them safely back to the hotel with the help of the glaive waiting at the docks. </p><p>Ignis left Gladio to fend for himself once inside their hotel room, but he helped Noctis and Prompto undress and get to bed. After that, he didn’t really feel like venturing back to his shared bedroom with Gladio. Weskham kindly offered to let him stay the night at his house instead, but Ignis couldn’t accept his offer, not that he didn’t appreciate it. </p><p>Instead, he opted for a walk along the front under the stars for the short while they would still be visible. Give it an hour and he could return to their room after Gladio had fallen asleep. He knew no one would wake up before noon so there was little pressure to get to bed.</p><p>It was a decent plan for a while until he found a man sat atop of the bridge near the hotel, crying.</p><p>Ignis was conflicted; he didn’t want to get involved in any trouble or make the matter worse, but he also didn’t feel comfortable continuing as though he hadn’t seen him. There was something about the way the man was curled in on himself, crying as though he’d lost everything saw Ignis stop and crouch down, choosing to sit beside him. </p><p>If he hadn’t been so used to putting on a face and doing his utmost best to always appear strong, he’d have likely shed a tear or two as well tonight. </p><p>At first, Ignis wasn’t sure the distraught man noticed him, but over a minute or so, beneath locks of chestnut brown, he saw two olive-green eyes focus on him in question.</p><p>“If you’re after money, you’ll have to find someone else,” he said, voice wavering as he spoke. His body was shaking. His whimpers piercing. </p><p>“I don’t want your money,” Ignis said softly, making no attempt to move and startle the man. “I’m just here so you don’t feel so alone.”</p><p>“How do you know what I’m feeling?” he questioned, half accusatory, half empty. His entire presence felt hollow. </p><p>Ignis looked up at the sky, fixing his gaze the stars. It was a view he didn’t get to experience back in Insomnia. “Call it intuition, from one lonely person to another.”</p><p>This time when he looked back at the olive eyes peeking at him from behind a shield of chestnut hair, they didn’t look so defensive. “You’re lonely...?”</p><p>Ignis nodded. He was acting out of character, confessing something to a stranger that he would never normally vocalise. Their stares held each other's for the briefest of moments before resuming where they’d previously both been looking. “I am,” Ignis finally said, somehow not feeling as embarrassed as he thought he would at that admission.</p><p>“Me too…” came the response in a whisper.</p><p>Ignis looked across, watching the man rest his head against the stone detailing of the bridge. If nothing else, he looked more at ease and his tears were under control.</p><p>“Renatus.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Renatus… that’s my name,” he said, looking across at Ignis, this time though when their eyes locked, Renatus didn’t look away. “What’s yours?”</p><p>“Ignis,” he responded, holding out his hand to which Renatus took and shook, both laughing for no reason afterwards. </p><p>It was a strange moment Ignis couldn’t make sense of, but it eased the tension between. Silence ensued, but it was comfortable. The only sound around them was of rippling water and the occasional sniffle from Renatus.</p><p>His mind wandered, thinking over the evening and his own problems. Perhaps he had been a touch too harsh with Gladio. It was just a single word spoken casually, as often was when joking about someone being weak. Only towards him, any comparison to being female hurt given his journey to finding self-acceptance. It had been several years since he’d legally become recognised as a man, yet the memories from before were tough to think about even now. </p><p>Yes… once Gladio wakes up, Ignis will apologise. Embarrassingly, he’d overreacted. He could only be grateful that his unwarranted attack on Gladio hadn’t ruined Noctis’ evening.</p><p>His attention returned to the present when he heard Renatus speak beside him.</p><p>“My apologies. I missed that. What did you say?”</p><p>“Oh… I asked if you believe the Astrals are real?” Renatus asked, sounding unsure with a hint of embarrassment. His fingers pulled at a loose thread on his trousers, only making the problem worse.</p><p>“Yes,” Ignis responded, certain of his answer. </p><p>While it was known to him that society’s faith in the Astrals had faded in the last few centuries, with Astrals no longer worshipped as almighty beings, he knew undoubtedly of their existence because of his role beside Noctis. He knew King Regis could converse with Bahamut, and he knew one day Noctis will command the Six as his father does now, but that would be some time in the future. </p><p>It was unfortunate that outside the Citadel, these facts were thought as nothing more than myth. </p><p>When he shifted to look at Renatus more comfortably, his gaze fell to where he continued to pull the thread. It irritated him that he couldn’t snip it off and dine the trousers as needed, as he would have had it been Noctis beside him, but he knew this wasn’t the time for something as mundane as worrying about attire. </p><p>Renatus shuffled, stilling his hands in his lap. “You really believe that or…?”</p><p>“I do. I believe in their existence and in their power to protect us all,” Ignis said, watching as a new wave of tears spilled from Renatus’ eyes. This time, Ignis offered him a tissue.</p><p>“Thanks,” Renatus said, taking it and drying his eyes. He worked a hand through his hair, getting it away from his face. Some strands stood up, others sat neatly back, and a few fell straight back forward, sticking to his damp cheeks. </p><p>Ignis’ eyes widened at the sight of a tiny tattoo beneath Renatus’ eye. He hadn’t seen it before now because of the shadow from his hair in this low lighting, but he recognised that mark, even if he didn’t quite understand all the individual symbols. There was another on his forehead, just touching his hairline. “You’re Galahdian?” </p><p>Renatus stared at him with wide eyes, soon followed by a smile. It was the first time his troubles seemed far from his mind. “You’re the first person around here who has any clue about Galahd…”</p><p>Ignis pulled an apologetic face. “Ah, but I’m only here on a short trip, so I’m not sure I count. I’m from Lucis. Insomnia if we’re being precise,” Ignis said, watching Renatus’ smile fall a little, even though it was only a fraction. </p><p>Ignis knew well of the tensions surrounding Galahd and other parts of Lucis. The topic was unavoidable in council meetings whenever the region was part of the discussion. Many Galahdian’s weren’t too fond of the monarchy’s treatment of Galahd over the years. Though, the situation wasn’t helped by Insomnia’s population treating Galahdian’s as foreigners in their own country, only further increasing their resentment of the king despite it not being his fault. </p><p>It was a difficult situation.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I call Insomnia my home too… I’ve been there since I went to university though I never intended on staying, but the city has its appeal, and once you get used to living within the wall, it kind of becomes difficult to leave that level of safety permanently, you know?” Renatus said, shifting to sit less guarded and finally looking somewhat relaxed. </p><p>“I understand...” <i>more than you realise</i>, “... What did you study?”</p><p>“Law. I’m a barrister… Not that I look much like one now. Two weeks away and a plethora of shit is apparently enough to make me a crumbling mess in a foreign country,” Renatus said with a shrug. “Common law.”</p><p>“Who said I was going to ask?” Ignis teased. It was nice to hear Renatus open up.</p><p>“Call it intuition, from one man to another,” Renatus quipped in response, briefly sticking his tongue out and looking anything but a sophisticated barrister. “What about you?”</p><p>Ignis looked up at the stars, buying himself time. He couldn’t reveal the truth to a near stranger, but being a barrister, Renatus could probably a lie from the truth. Taking a small risk, he settled on a half-truth. “I work at the Citadel, as part of the household staff.”</p><p>“Wow. That’s pretty impressive. I know their pretty strict who they let in,” Renatus said, giving him a look of respect. “I guess your kind of used to people like me around.”</p><p>“Somewhat,” Ignis mused. <i>Though none of them have beautiful eyes like yours.</i> </p><p>It was quite telling of Renatus’ personality that he wasn’t thought little of for being household staff. While household was a rather general job title, many saw them as fodder amongst Citadel employees. For how much work they put in, they were rarely given the credit they deserved.</p><p>Growing comfortable around Renatus, Ignis decided to take the initiative this time and ask a question rather than leaving Renatus to steer the conversation. “What brings you to Altissia?” It was a simple question, or so he’d thought until it was as though all the progress he’d made befriending Renatus reverted, replaced by a fragile version of himself that looked like he could shatter at the slightest touch. “I’m sorry. I assure you, I didn’t mean to distress you in any way.”</p><p>“No, no… It’s alright,” Renatus said, putting on a brave face as he looked at Ignis. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and Renatus made no effort to wipe it. “Sorry, I, uh… I’m not very good company today.”</p><p>“On the contrary, you’re more than adequate. I feel better for having sat with you. Truth be told, my evening wasn’t particularly good either,” Ignis said, hoping it offered Renatus some comfort. “... Would you like to speak about what’s bothering you? I offer a friendly ear.”</p><p>“I guess you do… but I’m not sure you’ll want to hear… I…” Renatus wiped his tears away, looking at Ignis as though he held all the answers. “Today was my brother’s funeral… and today was the first time in seven years that I’ve seen him, and… I can’t get the image out of my mind… We’re identical twins and… It was difficult… What about you?”</p><p>In an instant, Ignis’ pain felt inconsequential. He hadn’t the words to answer, though his mouth moved silently with several false starts. He must have looked like he was struggling because Renatus shot him a look of sympathy and Ignis felt guilty for giving the wrong impression. </p><p>Now he was too ashamed to admit the truth.</p><p>With words failing him, Ignis reached out, resting a hand on Renatus’ forearm, hoping it might offer him some comfort. It was unlike him to be so forward towards another man, especially when he didn’t know them or how they would react, so he had no idea where this confidence had come from. It happened so quickly that he only realised after the fact, but Renatus had readjusted his arm, taking Ignis’ hand into his own, holding it silently as their joined hands rested on the cobblestone bridge.</p><p>It caught him by surprise, but he didn’t move. Sharing any kind of intimacy with someone was a luxury to him, especially when most people he knew well were colleagues and he would never consider them for a relationship. There were other reasons also, but given his lack of romantic progress, he ignored them to the most part. </p><p>When Renatus showed no signs of letting go, Ignis questioned if at any point they had given any indications of either of their sexualities, but there were none he could recollect.</p><p>Minutes passed, and neither of them moved, not even to look at each other. Only when the sun began to rise on the horizon did Ignis dare a glance at Renatus, looking away to avoid being caught staring. Renatus’ chestnut hair caught the light beautifully, even in its dishevelled state.</p><p>Oddly, the last thing he found himself wanting to do was spoil this strange moment that he found himself in. They were but two lonely men, who met purely by happenstance on a bridge in Altissia. Their troubles were different, but the solace they found in each other mutual. </p><p>“Hey, Ignis?” Renatus started, gaze fixed ahead, hand warm against Ignis’.</p><p>“Yes?” he responded, wondering where this question was leading. </p><p>The world seemed to come to a stop as olive green eyes met his, neither saying a word as they sat there. Only when Renatus broke out into a smile, did Ignis also, and both their focuses returned to the sunrise. </p><p>“I was wondering, Ignis, do you still feel lonely?”</p><p>“No, Renatus. I don’t believe I do…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My daily upload schedule got interrupted T.T </p><p>The good news though is that I've now completed this story and it's wrapped up nicely in 14 chapters so uploads will only be held back by when I can edit now :D </p><p>Thank you so much for your comments on the last chapter. It really meant a lot to me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ignis… Iggy, babe, we’re here.”</p><p>Ignis’ eyes fluttered open as he felt a gentle hand on his arm, shaking him lightly.</p><p>“You awake now, baby? We’re in Lestallum,” Renatus said, from beside him, leaning over to look at Ignis more directly. “Awww… you’re so tired.”</p><p>“Quiet you,” Ignis moaned in mock annoyance, halfheartedly pushing Renatus away, though he soon relented, grabbing Renatus’ t-shirt and pulling him closer for a kiss. “I missed chasing the sunrise…”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, babe. There’ll be plenty more. We’ll just have to do it as a family next time,” Renatus smiled, pecking Ignis on the lips twice more before slipping from the car and locking it behind them. </p><p>Ignis stretched and yawned, exhausted despite having done nothing but sleep. He was getting fed up of his body ached all over. However, an arm lacing around his waist soon distracted him from the struggles of pregnancy. </p><p>“Shall we go look at Cauthess?” Renatus suggested, gesturing over to the viewfinders.</p><p>Ignis arched an eyebrow. “After last time?” Last time being when Renatus had consumed a few too many drinks during a drinking completion with Gladio and saw himself almost topple over the side and plummet to his death. It had been quite the eventful evening keeping his then-fiancé from harming himself in drunken stupidity. Gladio had received some harsh words for his part in the evening once the aftermath had calmed down.</p><p>“Fair enough, the market it is then,” Renatus responded, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ forehead as they began their stroll towards one of Ignis’ favourite markets in Lucis. </p><p>Neither of them was in a hurry and they still had the best part of the day ahead of them. Lunch would be on the menu sometime soon, or so Ignis hoped. </p><p>There was always a lovely, relaxing atmosphere in Lestallum when there wasn’t a festival underway that was. It was easily one of Ignis’ favourite places in Lucis, full of all the essential amenities that life in Insomnia made him used to, yet far away enough and rich in its own values that it felt like a great place to retreat to whenever they needed a break from city life. They liked Galdin Quay too, but it was often busy with families on their annual holidays this time of year so it was difficult to find much time alone, case and point Gladio taking his girls there this weekend, though, it would probably his and Renatus’ holiday of choice next year with the little one.</p><p>As they neared the market, Ignis paused to breathe in the aroma that filled the air. His mouth watered at the mere thought of consuming its source. “Can you smell that aroma?” he asked, with urgency in his voice as he took another step towards the market, dragging Renatus along. </p><p>Renatus sniffed, looking back at him with a grimace. “Yeah, it’s bloody awful. No, wait… don’t tell me you want to <i>eat</i> that?”</p><p>Ignis sighed. “Your sense of smell leaves much to be desired as always… The aroma you can smell is that of sweet, sticky garula ribs, slow-cooked so they’re extra tender and melt in your mouth, how could you <i>not</i> want to eat that?”</p><p>Renatus shrugged. “Don’t see what’s wrong with some fish and chips.”</p><p>“Fine… let’s separate and rejoin-”</p><p>“I’m not leaving your side,” Renatus said, almost growled actually. His grip around Ignis’ waist a little tighter before Ignis wriggled to regain his freedom. “Sorry… I just don’t want to leave you and the baby in this crowd. Anything could happen…”</p><p>“In a market?”</p><p>“Yes. In a market.”</p><p>“In broad daylight, with no one but average looking locals and tourists, browsing a food market?” Ignis asked, this time breaking out into somewhat of a laugh at how serious Renatus looked and didn’t seem like he’d be backing down soon. “Fine. Fine… We’ll get yours on the way and then we’ll take a seat by the ribs stall. Does that sound like a suitable plan?”</p><p>“No. I’ll just grab something where you go. No point queuing twice,” Renatus shrugged, guiding Ignis through the crowd, glaring at anyone who got too close to the bump. </p><p>“Do you have to be so intimidating? You’re giving off an awful impression,” Ignis said, though he was touched at how protective his husband was. Truth be told, he enjoyed being the one looked after for once. </p><p>“It’s not my fault… Seeing you pregnant just does this to me when we’re in public, don’t ask me why,” Renatus said, reaching out in time to stop someone’s shopping bashing against Ignis’ side. </p><p>Ignis smiled apologetically at the lady whose baguette hit her in the back. “He’s a bit too protective…” </p><p>Ignis could tell Renatus was rolling his eyes every time he apologised to someone, but it didn’t stop his husband’s behaviour even for a second. They’d gained a few looks by now, and for once, his bump was the secondary reason for people staring. </p><p>At the ribs stall, Renatus lead Ignis to an empty table before making his way over to join the queue, with his hand stuffed in his pockets, looking unbothered by all the attention he’d attracted thanks to his behaviour. </p><p>When Ignis felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see two grey-haired ladies looking at him and pointing across at Renatus with amused expressions. </p><p>“Yes? Is there a problem?” Ignis asked, feigning innocence. </p><p>“Oh, no dear… We were just saying how nice it was to see you with such a protective man by your side. It’s not too often we see other people in our community around here,” the lady nearest to him said, smiling earnestly. </p><p>It was then that Ignis realised the elderly ladies were holding hands beneath the table and it brought a smile to his face. He looked at them once more, seeing how happy they both appeared.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ignis whispered, throat tight all of a sudden. He hadn’t expected this kind of reaction. </p><p>“Say, when’s your due date, lovely?” the other lady said, gesturing at Ignis’ bump. “You look like you’re ready any day now.”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Ignis smiled, his hand unconsciously resting on his bump, giving it a soothing rub. “I’ve got another two-and-a-half weeks left yet assuming little one has been briefed about the schedule.” </p><p>That earned him a chuckle from the pair of them, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Renatus turn to look, no doubt assessing the commotion, ready to spring to action. </p><p>Ignis shot him a quick smile to show him everything was all right, receiving a single nod of his head in return before Renatus resumed staring into space, or whatever else he had been doing. </p><p>“Awww… you both look so happy together,” the first lady said, pulling out her purse and holding out fifty Gil.</p><p>Ignis’ eyes widened as he waved a hand in front of him. “I couldn’t possibly take your money. Please keep it for yourselves.” </p><p>“No, no, you take it, dear. Go and buy something for your baby,” she smiled sweetly, taking Ignis’ hand and placing the money into his palm. “We never had children of our own so we like to spoil others, especially when our community is involved.”</p><p>Ignis went to protest once more. They were in no need of money and taking it from strangers felt wrong, but then again, declining a gift was quite rude and he loathed to be seen as unappreciative. He stared at the money for a few moments longer, still debating the morality of taking it when he wasn’t in need of it, only returning his gaze to the kind elderly ladies once he accepted refusing would be disrespectful. They both looked so sure and happy about giving him the money that he found himself unable to refuse, especially when they reached out, curling his fingers around the money.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ignis whispered. His eyes watered as he tucked the money safely away in his wallet. Damn pregnancy hormones making it ridiculously easy to cry. “I’ll find something for them as a gift from you both.”</p><p>He watched as they left, each touching his back lightly as they walked passed and he wept silently to himself with his back turned towards Renatus, knowing full well his husband would rush over leaving the food queue otherwise. </p><p>It was moments like these that he loved about the community they were a part of. No matter what a person’s gender or sexuality, they were accepted and embraced, and made to feel valid, unlike how wider society could sometimes alienate them. Little acts of kindness like that and small words of support could really mean the world to someone, and today, it meant the world to him.</p><p>When Renatus finally returned with a polystyrene tray of ribs and a garula burger dripping in grease, Ignis stared at his husband, words failing him. </p><p>He loved this man so much that it hurt. They’d been through so much; from strangers, meetings in unfortunate circumstances, to acquaintances who sort one another out upon their return to Insomnia a few weeks later. They’d quickly moved from friends to boyfriends to fiancé’s, only slowing down to prepare for their wedding. They’d only been married a year, but it had been wonderful. Now, here they were, just over two weeks away from being dads… </p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Renatus asked before taking a bite of his burger. His focus on Ignis until a slice of tomato slipped out of his burger and onto the paper wrapping it had come in. </p><p>Ignis shook his head, sniffling as he selected his first rib. They were so tender that the meat slipped from the bone in his hand. Still, it made for easier eating and less mess. </p><p>“I’m just a little overwhelmed right now, love. Don’t mind me,” Ignis responded, offering Renatus a reassuring smile as he slipped the meat into his mouth, groaning at how good it tasted. Yes. This was exactly what he’d hoped for when the aroma caught his attention. </p><p>Renatus nodded, though he didn’t look convinced. “Those ladies didn’t say something bad to you, did they?”</p><p>“No, not at all. In fact, they insisted upon giving me some money to treat our little one to something,” Ignis answered, sliding some more meat off the bone and popping it in his mouth. He wasn’t normally one for such messy eating in public, but pregnancy had a strange way of changing a person’s relationship with food. </p><p>“That was kind of them. Hope they’re not short because of it,” Renatus said, shoving his burger into his mouth as though it would be stolen in a moment if he didn’t. </p><p>Ignis went to respond, to compliment the ladies and mention how lovely this community was, but when Renatus practically devoured half the burger in one bite, it stole his attention. “Excuse me, Mister Scientia, but where precisely did you leave your matters?”</p><p>Renatus shrugged, licking his fingers to further iterate his point. “It’s too tasty to care about manners.”</p><p>“So it seems,” Ignis laughed, wondering where this glutton of a husband appeared from.</p><p>One final bite and the burger was gone. Paper wrapper scrunched up and launched through the air, landing in the bin, complete with a victory pose from his husband. </p><p>“Sometimes, darling, it’s hard to believe you’re supposedly older than me...” Ignis chuckled, watching Renatus clean himself off with wet wipes. “... but I love you all the same.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've reached the halfway point :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing dusk by the time they wandered back down to the promenade, continuing passed their car and down to the viewfinders looking out towards the Disc of Cauthess. </p>
<p>There weren’t many people down here now, apart from a few couples and groups of teenagers scattered here and there. Occasionally the sound of laughter and general tomfoolery reached them, but they were far enough away that at a reasonable conversation volume, no one could overhear. </p>
<p>A chill in the air embraced them, sending a shiver down Ignis’ spine who had left his jacket in the car when they’d first arrived this afternoon. At the time it had seemed a good decision to give himself less weight to carry around, but as night set in, he was regretting his decision not to make a quick detour. As the breeze blew in their direction, with nothing to shield them in this open space, Ignis rubbed his arms to stave off the chill a little longer, but within seconds of doing so, he felt the warmth of Renatus’ jacket wrapping around his shoulders. Though they were near equal in height, Renatus had broader shoulders so his jacket hung comfortably around Ignis frame.</p>
<p>“I can’t have you both getting cold now, can I?” Renatus grinned, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ forehead.</p>
<p>“We thank you for your noble sacrifice,” Ignis smiled, huddling against Renatus and using him as a blockage against the breeze to shield his baby bump.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a few minutes, admiring the view and holding one another as though nothing else mattered in Eos, only moving when a bench became vacant. Ignis had wasted no time taking the opportunity to alleviate his swollen feet of their day’s burden. Even taking the odd break here and there hadn’t proved enough to prevent any further aches and pains from developing.</p>
<p>“You know, I’ve always liked it here, especially around sundown,” Renatus said, breaking the silence and taking Ignis’ hand into his own.</p>
<p>Ignis rested his head on Renatus’ shoulder, humming to show his interest in the conversation continuing. The moment Renatus squeezed his hand, he knew the conversation wouldn’t be the easiest of stories. “Take your time, love. I’m listening…” </p>
<p>A kiss was pressed to the top of his head. Renatus’ lips lingering for a few seconds longer than needed. </p>
<p>“Being here reminds me of my brother… We got so used to being shipped between our parent's houses that we never really had one place to call home, but dad settled in Lestallum for a few years when we were teenagers, and we used to stay have every school holiday… Total troublemakers. We knew the town like the back of our hands, always exploring somewhere we weren’t supposed to be. Then, in the last half hour or so before it was time to head home, we sat on that bench over there,” Renatus pointed at a bench taken by a group of teenagers all laughing about something or other.</p>
<p>“And what happened?” Ignis enquired, always curious to learn more about Renatus when he was younger. It had taken years for Renatus to volunteer stories of times past, but Ignis was slowly unravelling his husband’s upbringing, which had been a far cry from his own life of luxury. </p>
<p>“We were fourteen, and there wasn’t really much special about it. Just a normal Saturday and us larking about… food fight in the market, football in the main road… you get the idea. Anyway, that random day, seeming out of nowhere, was when he told me that he couldn’t keep pretending to be like me anymore…” Renatus paused a moment, and Ignis could tell from the way Renatus hung his head, with a furrowed brow and hunched shoulders how much this story hurt to recollect. </p>
<p>“He told me repetitively that he was different, his own person. Practically screamed it at Cauthess… I understood. I really did. I mean, growing up as twins, everything we owed was identical. No one ever asked if we had our own individual preferences because we were one and the same. It’s utter bollocks. We both knew we were vastly different, but neither our mum and our dad listened… and once they shipped us off back to the other parent, it was like they were ridding themselves of the problem again… </p>
<p>“You know, thinking back after all these years, I think the pressure of not achieving the same success as me was why he ended cutting me off once we were adults. I was top in all my classes at school. He was somewhere in the middle. Every parent’s even the teachers would speak about him as a disappointment. I never understood why he didn’t put the effort in… He hardly ever handed in homework and by our final year of school, it was a good week if he managed half his classes… I tried to understand, but at the time I lacked the capacity to see the world from his perspective.</p>
<p>“Then graduation came… I’d completed college and university, he’d given up on education after high school. I went weeks going on about how excited I was to graduate, and on the day I just… I’m not sure anymore. I think I was overexcited almost all day, proudly going on about the next stage in my life… Then overnight, without another word, he deleted me from everything… I don’t even remember the last thing we said to each other… Mum and dad changed after that, to how you know them now… They’ve never been inherently bad people, they’re just self-important and childish in some regards… They’ve matured a bit now, but at times it was difficult feeling like the adult in the relationship.”</p>
<p>Ignis didn’t know what to say to that. There were so many layers to Renatus’ life that explained why he grew to be how he is. His upbringing not the easiest, but by far not the hardest either. Still, Ignis acknowledged how far Renatus had come, and how maturely he still handled his parents and their endless bickering. He hadn’t realised just how self-absorbed they’d once been.</p>
<p>There wasn’t much he felt able to say, not without risk of being insensitive. The only words coming to mind were apologies for all his struggles, but he knew full well that Renatus had grown tired of people apologizing for his brother’s death when no one could have prevented him from encountering an unfortunate accident. Words would never bring him back, and words weren’t enough to heal the open wound of losing a twin brother. The only things Renatus needed were time and the knowledge that he wasn’t alone, things that had taken Ignis time to fully understand. </p>
<p>“You know, Iggy, sometimes I wonder, if I didn’t meet you that day in Altissia, what would I have done…? Would I have cried until sunrise and then some, even when the streets started filling with people going about their day? Would I have rushed back to Lucis in a frenzy and blamed my parents for their part in driving him away? I just don’t know…” His voice trailed off as he gently rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder, nudging lightly with his nose to move the hood out of his way. “That night, you were like my guardian angel, Ignis. You came to me when I needed someone most… You were my light amid all the darkness that surrounded my life.”</p>
<p>Ignis shook his head, though only a little to not disturb Renatus. “I’m no angel, Ren. I’ve fallen too far for that.”</p>
<p>Renatus laughed quietly, lacing their hands together. “I disagree… you gave me purpose when I’d lost mine, and it’s because of you that I’m happier than I ever thought I could be. I remember you looked so perfect and serene, and when you reached out to touch me, I just wanted to hold your hand and so I did... I thought you’d push me away, but it turned out to be the best surprise of my life.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you flatter me,” Ignis blushed, looking at Renatus as they each turned to look at one another. Perfect and serene were not words he’d ever use to describe himself. “Though, I can say similar about you… You were handsome, and your eyes stole my attention numerous times. Olive-green has been my favourite colour ever since…” He chuckled at that, somewhat embarrassed. It was a fact he’d never revealed before. “That night in Altissia, I needed someone. <i>Anyone</i> even... and the Astrals gave me you. I can honestly say that I’ve never been more grateful in my life,” Ignis finished, leaning into a kiss in time with Renatus. </p>
<p>It was tender and slow, every movement matched, every pause taken together. Neither pulled away, instead opting to rest their foreheads together. Even when they parted for breath, they remained close.</p>
<p>“Do you realise that you’ve never told me why you were lonely that night?” Renatus asked, pressing a kiss to the tip of Ignis’ nose. </p>
<p>“I suppose I haven’t, though it seems trivial now,” Ignis admitted, feeling rather embarrassed about the whole ordeal on his part. Even when he closed his eyes to avoid Renatus’ gaze, another gentle kiss was pressed to the tip of his nose pulling him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“I’d still like to know…”</p>
<p>Ignis sighed in defeat. Given he knew every detail leading up to Renatus being on that bridge, it seemed only fair that he offered the same knowledge in return. </p>
<p>“That night, I’d been drinking with the guys for Noctis’ stag party at Maagho’s, and not wishing to consume as much as everyone else, I stopped, resulting in Gladio calling me a girl,” Ignis said, with another sigh. “See? My reason was nothing as awful as what lead you there, and my reaction to the situation was a touch too dramatic.”</p>
<p>“Iggy, baby, this isn’t about who had the worst situation. This is about me wanting to know what hurt you so that I never do the same to you, and being called a female in any capacity is going to hurt so don’t undermine your own feelings,” Renatus said, cupping Ignis cheek and holding his focus. “I want to protect you, even if you’re tough enough to protect yourself. It never hurts to have someone fighting your battles alongside you.”</p>
<p>“Ren…”</p>
<p>“Saying that, I realise I always call you babe or baby, and I’ve never actually asked if that’s okay with you despite the connotation of that pet name being seen as more-”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anymore... From your lips, I know it’s never said with malice, and if you stopped now, I think I would find that even more unsettling,” Ignis said, stroking his thumb along Renatus’ cheek. </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m rather taken with it, actually, especially so given no one else has ever called me by those pet names. They’re unique to you,” Ignis said, this time finishing his sentence with a kiss that was interrupted by a shiver. “Perhaps we should think about heading back to our room?”</p>
<p>Renatus hummed. “I can’t have you both getting cold now, can I?”</p>
<p>On the way back to the hotel, they made a quick stop off at the car so Renatus could collect their overnight bags, slinging his over his shoulder and carrying Ignis’ with more care. Ignis also took the opportunity to grab his hot water bottle and jacket, just in case he needed them. Though he was comfortable in Renatus jacket for the time being and reluctant to return it; there was just something nice about wearing his husband's clothes.</p>
<p>The atmosphere between them changed once they were back in the privacy of their hotel room. Touches became a little less innocent in favour of becoming a little more suggestive, though they controlled themselves enough to be civilised as they took to the small balcony their room had. There was barely enough room for anything more than two seats, but it was enjoyable all the same. Even at this hour they could hear the bustling food stalls still open in the market, lighting up the town. </p>
<p>Ignis served Renatus a glass of red wine, their favourite from Altissia, coincidentally the wine they had toasted with at their wedding, then served himself the much less exciting drink of water with a hint of lime. It was about all he could drink at the minute without feeling queasy. </p>
<p>With their drinks finished, Renatus set about washing their glasses in the kitchenette, while Ignis closed the glazed doors and pulled the thin curtains across, giving them the much-needed privacy for the evening ahead. Though as he did so, Ignis begun to feel a little guilty. He’d arranged this trip to be a much-needed date night, but now he was here and after all the walking they’d done, his body ached and all he wanted to do was rest. </p>
<p>Renatus had been the first to strip, proudly laying on the bed displaying what he had to offer. With a sultry expression, he gave a suggestive thrust, letting his semi-hard cock bounce and hang to the right. </p>
<p>“Someone’s bold this evening,” Ignis laughed, undressing and neatly folding his clothes into a pile on the drawers beside the television stand. </p>
<p>As the tension in his chest grew at letting Renatus down, he took another look at his husband. Renatus was always groomed down there and body confident with a playful sexiness only he seemed to be able to pull off. Whereas Ignis struggled to find the confidence that he had whilst on T, and it was increasingly difficult to get into a relaxed enough state to even remotely feel sexy when his body was like this. </p>
<p>It didn’t help that his own grooming habits had been somewhat neglected now he couldn’t even see that part of his body. It wasn’t a major thing, but it added to the pile of things which plummeted his libido. He knew it was ridiculous because Renatus seemed attracted to him, no matter how he looked, but even that knowledge didn’t quell his deep-seated anxieties.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Ignis resigned himself to putting on a pair of stretchy waist pyjama bottoms, the message reaching Renatus loud and clear who got up and tugged on a pair of pants before falling back on the bed. Renatus didn’t look annoyed, but Ignis could see a hint of disappointment with how Renatus’ stared at the ceiling with a slanted smile. His husband’s unattended cock straining against his pants. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Ignis said as he joined Renatus on the bed, curling up beside him with his head on Renatus’ chest. To his relief, Renatus simply wrapped an arm around Ignis’ back, fingertips resting near his bump. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I had a feeling you wouldn’t be up to it the moment you winced getting in the car this morning. Besides, I’ve got a hand. I’ll put it to good use once you’re asleep,” Renatus said, planting a kiss on the crown of Ignis’ head. His other hand fumbled for the tv remote on the nightstand. He flicked through the channels, putting on a movie they’d seen a dozen times as background noise.</p>
<p>“Love, you know you don’t have to wait for my sake? I’ve got a book in my luggage and the tv to distract myself,” Ignis offered, though he was sure he knew the answer he would receive. If places were reversed, he knew he’d be too embarrassed to masturbate alone with Renatus in the room. That said, when they’ve walked in on each other masturbating in the past, the other one had always joined in.</p>
<p>It was hot watching Renatus jerk himself off, especially when he looked at Ignis with those pleading eyes, desperate for Ignis to take over. </p>
<p>He hummed. That thought was rather… enticing. </p>
<p>“Ren?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, babe?” Renatus asked, scratching his stomach.</p>
<p>Ignis smirked. Little did Renatus know there’d soon be cum where he’d just left faint pink streaks from his nails. </p>
<p>Shifting his position, Ignis shuffled to bring their faces close to each other, parting his lips to encourage Renatus to kiss him, who was all too eager to oblige. His fingers entwined in Renatus’ hair, nails dragging along his scalp to send a shiver down his husbands spine. When they broke apart from the kiss, Ignis’ smirk turned devilish.</p>
<p>“Touch yourself.”</p>
<p>Renatus blinked, looking like he couldn’t understand the instruction, so Ignis tugged his husband’s hair, bringing his lips to Renatus’ ear and whispered, “I want you to touch yourself, while I watch.”</p>
<p>He let his fingers wander to one of Renatus’ nipples, circling it teasingly. Renatus, bless him, looked like he was trying to comprehend the conversation, though his dick had kept up perfectly fine.</p>
<p>Ignis licked his lips, eyeing up how Renatus’ length was straining for freedom. “Let me watch you come undone.”</p>
<p>This time Renatus wasted no time slipping free of his pants. His cock made a satisfying slapping sound as it sprung back, whacking his torso. His husband’s well-practised hand setting straight to work, pumping slowly at first, but picking up his pace after the first few strokes.</p>
<p>“Ignis, kiss me?”</p>
<p>Ignis obliged. His tongue darting into Renatus’ mouth, tasting the faint taste of red wine. His own heat tingling with every pant Renatus made into his mouth. Ignis didn’t reach down to himself though, instead he gave Renatus’ nipple a twist and pinch, relishing in the pleasured hiss his husband made before arching his back to angle his other nipple better for Ignis’ taking. Feeling generous, Ignis gave it the attention it deserved, earning himself a lewd groan.</p>
<p>Lips seeking Renatus’, they kissed once more; it was sloppier this time. After a few moments, Ignis’ hand found its way back to Renatus’ hair, tugging it to expose his neck for the taking. He nipped and sucked, leaving his mark against Renatus’ collar bone.</p>
<p>When his eyes locked with Renatus’ he saw the look of desperation he loved, the silent pleads for Ignis to take over, but he wouldn’t tonight. It was more fun watching Renatus. </p>
<p>“Iggy…”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ren?” Ignis asked, cutting off Renatus’ answer with a kiss. Though he rewarded Renatus with teasing fingers stroking the inside of his thigh, lightly brushing his balls. “Cum for me, love,” he purred, before nipping along Renatus’ jawline.</p>
<p>All he got in response was a breathy, “Close.”</p>
<p>He hummed into another kiss, Renatus’ lips moving uncoordinated as he moaned Ignis’ name between his panting. All it took for him to tip over the edge was Ignis cupping his balls, giving them a squeeze.</p>
<p>White streaks lined Renatus’ torso as he milked himself dry of every drop.</p>
<p>Exhausted, he laid breathless on the bed, grinning goofily at Ignis. “You’re a fucking tease sometimes…”</p>
<p>“Indeed, I am, and I take great pleasure in my husband duties,” Ignis smiled, kissing Renatus once more. This time it was chaste. “Hopefully, next time will be the real thing.”</p>
<p>“If you enjoyed watching, I’m satisfied…” Renatus responded, before letting out a sigh. “Fuck. I needed that.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Ignis smiled, pressing a kiss to Renatus’ shoulder before reaching over to the bedside table for the pack of wet wipes and set about wiping his husband down, giving Renatus a wipe for his hand. </p>
<p>If nothing else, Ignis was glad he hadn’t entirely let his husband down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Renatus' point of view (past insight)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eh have a second chapter today XD</p>
<p>I was just too excited to let my baby have his own chapter ^.^</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warnings for (mild) depression due to grief and a brief mention of Galahdian's being mistreated in Insomnia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Renatus ~<br/>
<i>4 years prior</i></p>
<p>It had been three weeks since his brother’s funeral, and he was managing. Some days were easier than others. Other days were crippling. Overall, though, he could say he was surviving. Years of being cut off from his brother had made their permanent separation easier to come to terms with. He missed him. He missed the boy he grew up with, because he’d never known his brother as a man. </p>
<p>So many regrets…</p>
<p>On the other hand, his parents were hovering around him almost daily now they’d both relocated to Insomnia, both clearly trying to outdo the other in how much they supported him, and in competition with each other to show the most public displays of grief. It was downright disrespectful in his brother's memory, but after calling them out the first few times, he didn’t have the energy to chastise them anymore. If they wanted to be childish and keep this petty behaviour up, it was none of his concern. It wasn’t his responsibility to raise his parents.</p>
<p>Then there was the other matter on his mind. Since his return from Altissia, not a day had passed where he hadn’t thought about Ignis, wondering idly if Ignis ever thought about him too or if their meeting would fade to be nothing but a memory. He knew he was most likely getting his hopes up for nothing, fantasising that their meeting meant more than it actually did, but in his time of misery, having something to focus on otherwise was welcome.</p>
<p>His biggest regret from that chance encounter had been not exchanging contact information besides that of their work and first names. In his line of work he had ways of finding people, and strings he could pull here and there from owed favours accrued over the few years he’d been in his chambers, but he couldn’t think of a more embarrassing reason to make use of his contacts as this, given his intent was purely personal in nature.</p>
<p>With any luck, if Ignis wanted to find him, it wouldn’t be too difficult. He was the only Renatus in Insomnia with barrister chambers as far as he was aware. Add to that of him being Galahdian and whistleblowers would appear in droves at the chance to rid Insomnia of a foreigner. However, it wasn’t so easy in reverse as he could hardly contact the Citadel asking to be put in contact with Ignis from the household staff, even if he used his position as a barrister for some leverage. </p>
<p>He knew a few people who worked there, all Glaives. They were occasional drinking buddies from when he’d lived in the most heavily Galahdian populated part of Insomnia during university. Still, he wasn’t exactly close enough to any of them to ask a favour, but they shared mutual respect from equally being outsiders. If there was one thing their people knew, it was the best places to drink.</p>
<p>It was fine during the day because he could distract himself with work, but alone at night, particularly in bed, was when he couldn’t get that morning in Altissia out of his mind. It had been one of the most beautiful moments of his life, holding hands with a near stranger, watching the sunrise together in complete silence as though it was a perfectly normal thing to do. He hadn’t intended to meet anyone, but Ignis had walked into his life at one of the most devastating moments like a beacon of light guiding him forward to stop him falling.</p>
<p>Perhaps he had romanticised the occasion a little. Maybe his memory was a little too rosy, selecting only moments that could be misconstrued to make him believe something mutual had been shared between them. Still, he was certain Ignis, if that was his real name, felt it too. Why else would another man accept his hand and not let go until he had to leave? It wasn’t typical behaviour between strangers, though there was every possibility Ignis was just too polite to let go. </p>
<p>A fortnight passed in the blink of an eye, and with each day that went by with no signs of their paths ever crossing, Renatus accepted that what happened in Altissia five weeks ago would be nothing more than a memory. His day of acceptance was also the day he received his brother’s ashes from his father. </p>
<p>It was another low blow.</p>
<p>He couldn’t afford to let himself get distracted today though, not when he was due in court tomorrow. It wasn’t a particularly complicated case, in fact, he’d won several similar cases in the past few months, but none of his prior cases had involved a high profile client. While he treated everyone equally, he couldn’t deny his usual approach felt like it was being called into question every time he didn’t roll out a red carpet for her; ever worshipping his Insomnian overlords who permit his Galahdian arse to be in the same room as them. </p>
<p>This high and mighty attitude amongst the minority of the Insomnian population was the only reason he didn’t enjoy living in the city. He’d dreamed of returning home, but for someone in his career, he was limited to where there were chambers, and outside of Insomnia, Lucis had very few. He’d considered a permanent move to Accordo, having contacts there from his graduation cohort, but ultimately, Altissia held no appeal to him other than as a holiday destination.</p>
<p>The next day he woke up to his face on the front of newspapers, standing beside his client who had turned a simple injury court case into the drama of the century with them painted as some poor victim whose life would never be the same. Even though he detested his client, it satisfied him knowing he’d won, not that he entered the courtroom with any doubt about the outcome. </p>
<p>The news was just as uninteresting to watch. The moment he saw his client on the screen and the sight of his own face beside her, he switched it off. He knew what he’d said in his statement to the press and he didn’t need to hear it again. The persona he donned professionally was a far cry from who he was behind closed doors, and with everything so bleak around him, he didn’t need a reminder about his success. He didn’t get into this career for recognition, so seeing his face everywhere was nothing but frustrating.</p>
<p>Practising law had always been his dream growing up. He’d known his calling ever since he spent his evenings watching various crime dramas. He wanted to be in courtrooms, fighting for those who had been wronged. Though the reality wasn’t quite as exciting as he’d hoped for, mainly because of his specialism. But for every ten clients he feels great helping, there’s always one that makes him question his own morals. </p>
<p>His frustration at being in the news didn’t last, because this case happening at this exact time had been a blessing in disguise; a gift from the Astrals themselves as though they’d heard his antagonising thoughts lately and finally rewarded him.</p>
<p>That day, the first email he saw in his inbox was one forwarded to him by his secretary.</p>
<p><b>FW: For the attention of Renatus Han</b><br/>
Clarice [administrator@Insomnia.Chambers.com]</p>
<p>-----------------------<br/>
From: Ignis.Scientia@Lucis.Citadel.com<br/>
Subject: For the attention of Renatus Han</p>
<p>Dear Sir/Madam,</p>
<p>Recently I made the acquaintance of a barrister within your chambers by the name of Renatus Han. However, in our impromptu meeting, we were unable to schedule a follow up to discuss the matter further. Please could you pass along my details so we can continue the discussion?</p>
<p>Yours faithfully,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignis Scientia<br/>
Royal Advisor to the Crown Prince</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renatus froze. Eyes fixated on the last line of text.</p>
<p>"Royal advisor? No way… That was… He’s the...” Renatus shook his head, running a hand over his face. “This has to be a fucking prank. Surely…?”</p>
<p>He reread the email. Once. Twice. Actually, he reread it so many times he’d last count, and he still couldn’t make sense of it.</p>
<p>Ignis. </p>
<p>The Ignis he’d met, and if he was honest, crushed on somewhat, wasn’t household staff at the Citadel, but a royal fucking advisor?</p>
<p>As it sunk in, he could understand why the deception was necessary, after all, that was hardly the type of position someone could speak about in public to a stranger without attracting unsavoury attention. Normally, he wouldn’t tell people he was a barrister either, but he’d been so distracted that day that it had just slipped out, and he hadn’t cared enough at the time to backtrack. That said, he hadn’t expected someone of such high standing to be the one to sit beside him in his time of need, listening to his breakdown of self-pity. </p>
<p>It was strange feeling like his job title was inadequate by comparison, and a nice change in some ways. </p>
<p>He certainly knew what today’s priority was. </p>
<p>From: Renatus.Han@Insomnia.Chambers.com]<br/>
To: Ignis.Scientia@Lucis.Citadel.com<br/>
Subject: Sorry. I’m looking for the other Ignis.</p>
<p>Dear Ignis,</p>
<p>Thank you for your email, however, I believe on this occasion you are mistaken. The Ignis that I had the pleasure of making an acquaintance with recently was a part of the household staff. I understand where the confusion must lie given there’s little difference between household and advisory positions nowadays, but I find the distinction important.</p>
<p>If you find him, please pass along my details. I’m most looking forward to continuing my impromptu meeting with him.</p>
<p>Yours sincerely,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renatus Han<br/>
Barrister</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He read the email twice before clicking send, unsure how his snarky humour would go down with Ignis.</p>
<p>One thing was for certain though, Ignis hadn’t forgotten him either. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel so blessed knowing people are enjoying this fic &lt;3 Nothing brightens my day more than seeing kudos/comments, even more so when it's on fic so close to me personally. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. You give me life &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday morning Ignis woke up with his head on Renatus’ chest, with his husband's arm wrapped around his back. He blinked a couple of times, finding olive green eyes staring back at him.</p><p>“Good morning, love,” Ignis said, laughing when the baby kicked almost at the same time. “Little one says hello as well, it seems.”</p><p>“Hmmm, morning to you both,” Renatus said, kissing Ignis’ forehead. “I’ve been watching baby kick for a while. Someone’s active this morning.”</p><p>“Someone’s eager for freedom most likely,” Ignis said, lacing his hand with Renatus’ over the spot their little one was kicking. </p><p>“They're so strong…”</p><p>Ignis hummed. “They're nearly here.”</p><p>“And we still haven’t settled on names.”</p><p>“I know, but I think when we see their little face, we’ll know. A name will come to us. Don’t worry, love,” Ignis said as he readjusted where his face rested on Renatus’ chest. He let out a quiet groan as an ache flared in his back. “I think when we get home, we should go over my hospital bag and make sure everything we’ll need is in there.”</p><p>“Babe, you’ve repacked three times already. Don’t you think you’re prepared enough? At this point, I think I’d just be a hindrance,” Renatus said, lightly rubbing Ignis’ back in soothing circles. He pressed a trail of light kisses along Ignis’ forehead.</p><p>Ignis hummed. Kisses always felt nice, especially in the morning when he woke up still feeling exhausted. <br/>“Nonsense, Ren. Your input is most appreciated. You may even think of something I haven’t,” Ignis said, finishing his sentence by curling up closer and resting his leg on top of Renatus’. It eased some of the discomfort below.</p><p>“While I doubt that, I’ll do as you wish. Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine,” Renatus said with a reassuring tone, as though he had no doubt in his words at all.</p><p>Famous last words. </p><p>On their way back to the car just after lunch, Ignis paused with his hand on the car door. His focus shooting down to his bump. It felt tight, like there was pressure all around that area. </p><p>At first, his mind jumped to panic, as a typical first-time parent would, but took a moment to think rationally, recalling the Braxton Hicks contractions that his midwife had spoke to him about. The contraction was so mild that it was most likely his body practising for the real thing. </p><p>Of course, Renatus was beside him in a flash, looking ready to whisk him off to the hospital. </p><p>“Are you okay?! Is the baby coming?! Is that baby okay?! What do you-”</p><p>“Calm down, love. We’re fine,” Ignis said, reaching out to touch Renatus’ arm. Astrals, this man knew how to panic. “Don’t worry, okay? Baby’s fine and happily attacking me.” He took his husband’s hand, placing it on his bump just to prove his point. “See? Now, let’s get home.”</p><p>On the drive home, they had to stop at both the Alstor Coernix station and in Hammerhead, so Ignis could use the toilet. They were about to get back in the car when the baby attacked his bladder again, sending him straight back into Takka’s and locking himself in the facilities. </p><p>He couldn’t really describe the sensation properly because it was such an unusual experience, but everything felt low down inside him. Their little one was clearly getting close now, though thankfully he hadn’t had any more contractions.</p><p>When he reemerged, Ignis found Renatus chatting to Takka across the counter.</p><p>“Sorry,” Ignis said in Takka’s direction as he approached. </p><p>“Don’t you be worried about that. The sign may say customers only, but I make exceptions where needed,” Takka said, gesturing towards Ignis’ bump as he spoke. They spoke briefly about Prompto becoming a regular at the diner and his futile attempts to win Cindy’s heart, but before long he left them to serve a customer that had just entered the diner. </p><p>As they left, Ignis turned to look at Renatus who had nudged his arm lightly. “Hm?”</p><p>“I just wanted to reiterate that people understand. Being pregnant comes with a whole list of struggles, but most people will always be accommodating, so stop worrying, okay? You’re not being a hassle for needing the toilet and there’s no need to be embarrassed,” Renatus said, brushing some loose strands off Ignis’ forehead as they came to stop beside their car. </p><p>Ignis nodded, but he didn’t respond. He didn’t want to well up again at the slightest act of kindness that pregnancy hormones made him cry over. </p><p>Thankfully for the last leg of their journey back to Insomnia, he fell asleep in the car from a combination of exhaustion, and his pain subsiding from the hot water bottle resting against his aching hip. He was indebted to Takka for letting them fill it up. </p><p>That evening he was vaguely aware of them getting home after dark and being carried into their apartment, but he was too tired to do anything. The whole sequence felt like a dream.</p><p>He woke up a little past midnight on their sofa, wrapped in a fleece blanket with his pillow under his head. On the floor beside him, lit up by the streaks of moonlight shining through their blinds, he saw Renatus curled up on his side with his on his hand, having provided himself with neither of the luxuries he had given Ignis.</p><p>“You daft fool,” Ignis laughed as he heaved himself to sit up. He felt awful. Shifting forward, he leaned down to ruffle Renatus’ chestnut hair. “Wake up, love.”</p><p>He stirred almost, mumbling something about not wanting to go to work yet.</p><p>“What time is it?” Renatus yawned, stretching his neck side to side as he sat up and focused on Ignis.</p><p>“It’s just gone midnight. Shall we head to bed properly?” Ignis asked, taking Renatus standing up as confirmation of the plan. He went to pick up his pillow, but before he could Renatus had collected it along with his blanket, stifling a yawn as he did so. “Thank you, love.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Renatus mumbled, leading the way. His feet dragging along the floor.</p><p>In the bedroom, they found themselves going in different directions. Whilst Renatus plodded straight towards their bed, Ignis ventured towards the ensuite. By the time he made it to their room, he found the duvet pulled back for him on his side of the bed with his pillow in place. On the other hand, Renatus was face down, fast asleep and still in the clothes he’d worn all day.</p><p>Ignis couldn’t help but smile. Renatus was always so attentive when it came to Ignis’ and the baby’s needs, even at his own expense. </p><p>When he tucked himself into bed, Ignis rested a hand on Renatus’ back, hearing nothing but a soft snore in response. He always slept best when they were in contact with each other. </p><p>He must have been tired because he’d slept through Renatus’ alarm and woken to an empty apartment, but for the first time in days, he felt refreshed and ready for the day ahead. It was nice to feel somewhat himself again.</p><p>He’d come to an arrangement with Noctis and Gladio. Given he was only allowed to work three hours a day now, he’d agreed to be at Noctis’ side after lunch allowing him time to attend the morning meetings with Gladio, grab his own lunch and then spend the afternoon together, assisting any way he could. </p><p>“I swear, this heat is killing me. I fucking hate heatwaves. It makes council meetings even more unbearable…” Noctis moaned, slumping down on a seat in his quarters, looking close to drifting off.  “Anyway, how you doing?” </p><p>“Quite well, all things considered,” Ignis replied, bringing iced drinks over for them both. “I heard from Gladio that this morning’s meeting was quite… interesting.”</p><p>“That is the understatement of the century. I’ve never seen the council so… I dunno how to explain it.”</p><p>“Were tensions running high?” Ignis suggested. </p><p>“Yeah, kinda…” Noctis said, taking a sip of his drink before looking at Ignis with a conflicted expression. “Did Gladio tell you about the bit where they mentioned you?”</p><p>“Briefly, though, he left out the details. Dare I ask what they said?” Ignis asked, more worried by Noctis’ hesitance than being discussed by the councillors. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time he’d been a topic of discussion and no doubt it wouldn’t be the last now he was scheduled to be absent for a few months. They’d never seemed too fond of him, but so long as His Majesty and Noctis held high opinions of him, he didn’t care.</p><p>Noctis shifted, setting his drink down. “I don’t want to distress you, not when you’re, you know,” he said, nodding in his direction. </p><p>Ignis rolled his eyes. “Come now, it’ll take a lot to distress me, and given the insults I’ve heard over the years, I’m fairly sure they’ve not got something new to say.”</p><p>“That’s a fair point… Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you okay?” Noctis paused, only continuing when Ignis gestured for him to do so. “They said with your paternity leave on the horizon, perhaps it’s an opportunity to find a more reliable advisor. One who won’t keep disappearing to have babies… That’s basically the gist of it.” </p><p>Ignis stared, dumbfounded at first. “Well, I’ll be damned. They found a new way of insulting me after all… How did your father respond?” </p><p>“He said with summer vacations coming up it seems like an opportunity to try a staff reshuffle. They all shut up after that,” Noctis grinned, chugging down his drink. “Damn, that was nice, Iggy.”</p><p>Ignis chuckled. “I’m glad. With little else to do while Renatus is at work, I’ve been experimenting with new recipes and somehow found myself making smoothies. As for the council, I’ll have to thank His Majesty. How I wish I saw their reactions.”</p><p>“Oh, it was priceless.”</p><p>“I can imagine. It’s not often they’re put back in line, but when they are it’s always a delight to witness,” Ignis said, sipping his drink. He could picture the king perfectly calm and collected, saying that retort in a way that didn’t sound threatening at all, yet spoke volumes about his opinion on the matter.</p><p>“Agreed. I’m glad you took it so well… I was kinda worried hormones might, you know… I just didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Renatus’ death glare again,” Noctis said, swinging his legs over the side of the sofa and laying back. “I haven’t seen him in ages… How’s he holding up with the baby and stuff?”</p><p>“He’s his same old self, only more protective,” Ignis said, hand finding its way to his bump. “What of Lady Lunafreya? I imagine she’ll be thinking of her return soon, no doubt?” </p><p>Noctis nodded. “Yeah… She said in her last letter that she’ll be back by the end of the month. I sent her Raven’s handprint in response.” </p><p>“How lovely. His Highness has taken to hand painting, I presume?” </p><p>“Yeah… though hand painting is giving him a little too much credit. Last time, he fell in the tray and used his whole body to leave marks over the floor, walls, my sofa… Everywhere but the paper, basically. I leave it to his nanny now,” Noctis admitted, running his hand over his face, sighing as he did so. </p><p>“You sound tired,” Ignis said, stating an observation. </p><p>“Yeah, kinda… Guess I’m stressed.”</p><p>Ignis frowned. It was unlike Noctis to so forwardly admit something like that. “What’s on your mind, Noct? If there’s anything I can do to assist-” </p><p>“Nah, Specs… you can’t,” Noctis said, looking at Ignis was sad eyes hidden beneath a layer of black hair. “It’s just sinking in that for the first time in my life, you won’t be here every day. I mean, I know you’ve been on reduced hours, so I should be getting used to it, but soon you won’t be here at all… You’ve always been beside me for as long as I remember, so I guess, I feel kinda lost…”</p><p>“Oh, Noct… Just because I’m not here as your advisor, doesn’t mean our friendship ceases to exist. I’ll always be at the end of the phone, and once I’ve settled as a father, we can arrange to meet up as often as you like. I’m sure Raven will like to meet his advisor, not that either of them will understand.”</p><p>“You mean it… I won’t be a hassle?” Noctis asked, sounding uncertain.</p><p>“You’re never a hassle. Please rid that thought from your mind,” Ignis said, setting his drink aside and getting to his feet to move closer to Noctis. Ignis perched beside him, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. “Though I know our working relationship has changed somewhat over the years, you remain my first and best friend. You always will, Noct. Always.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, Ignis returned home to the pleasant aroma of rose-scented candles that had been scattered throughout the living room. The blinds had all been closed, and no lights were on besides that of flickering candle flames, transforming their modest city apartment into a tranquil escape from the fast-paced life they were surrounded by.</p><p>Ignis hung up his coat and set his belongings aside, staring in wonder at the scene before him. The apartment was immaculate, with nought but items of sentimental value on display from little trinkets they’d purchased on their various holidays to photo’s from their wedding all framed and hung around the room - a task Ignis had been meaning to do ever since they’d received the prints back from the photographer.  </p><p>It was then he watched Renatus appear from their bedroom, dressed in only his pants, leaving very little to the imagination. Barefoot, he padded closer, meandering through the display he’d taken time to arrange and stopping before Ignis, taking his husband's hand into his own. </p><p>“Ren, what’s this all about?” Ignis asked, still staggered from being surprised to this degree. He smiled down at their hands, noting how Renatus was lightly tracing the place where Ignis’ wedding ring had sat prior to removing it the first trimester of the pregnancy. How he wished he could wear it proudly on his finger again, rather than tucked away on his skull necklace. </p><p>“Tonight, babe, I want to spoil you… You’re in so much pain for doing something truly amazing, and I hate seeing you suffer. So tonight, I want to give you a night to relax and relieve your stress. There’s only so much a man can endure before he needs a little reminding how perfect he is and why he’s the most important man in the world,” Renatus said, bringing Ignis’ hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his ring finger. “What do you say, my wonderful husband?”</p><p>Ignis’ lip quivered, immediately hating these damned hormones once more. “Thank you, darling. But I don’t think I deserve all this. I’ve done nothing to warrant such treatment,” he said, overwhelmed by this kindness. In his eyes, he wasn’t doing anything special. The gesture, however, touched him deeply. Even when he was struggling with his body image, Renatus could still see who he was inside, and that, if only a little, eased his worries. “Thank you for seeing me, Ren.”</p><p>“I always see you,” Renatus whispered, cupping Ignis’ cheek and leaning in to kiss him. It was gentle. Every movement calculated, and neither seemed to want to be the first to break it. Hands wandered, stroking each other, entwining in each other's hair. Their tongues brushing.</p><p>Renatus was the first to pull away, wearing a smile so sincere and full of love, it made Ignis beam back at him. </p><p>“Ignis… I love you. I love everything you’re doing for us, for me, for our family… I can’t think of a man more deserving of love and admiration than you… My saviour. My sweet, handsome angel.”</p><p>Ignis shook his head. This sentiment daft fool would set him off at this rate. “What did I do to deserve you? Your everything to me, Renatus. I know I struggle and recently that struggle has been more prevalent as my appearance changes, but you’ve kept me from crumbling and falling into the darkness that suffocated me in my youth. There’s so much I owe to you.”</p><p>“Shhh… you owe me nothing,” Renatus said, kissing the tears that rolled down Ignis’ cheeks. “Now, before any more tears fall, would you like to know what I have in store for you this evening?”</p><p>Ignis nodded, following Renatus’ gaze towards the bedroom. </p><p>“First, you’ll receive a bath in our ensuite. The water is already drawn to your preference, and the jets are set to minimum for your comfort. Here, yours truly will lather your body, and wash your hair so you’ve not a finger lift. Once you’re back in the bedroom, I’ve some oil, and eager hands, looking forward to caressing you and soothing all your aches and pains away. How does that sound, my love?” Renatus asked, finishing his plan with a trail of kisses along Ignis’ jaw, and down his neck, leaving one final kiss against where Ignis wedding ring sat against his collarbone.  </p><p>Ignis closed his eyes at the sensation of Renatus’ soft, warm lips against his sensitive skin. It took him a moment to focus on his husband when the contact ended, meeting eyes of olive green, looking back at him. “If you’ve all that planned, why do we remain here?” </p><p>Between them, Ignis could feel Renatus’ arousal growing and see in his lust-filled eyes that tonight’s plans weren’t innocent at all, but Renatus took nothing more than a kiss, before stepping apart.</p><p>“Join me in the ensuite when you’re ready?”</p><p>Ignis nodded, watching Renatus dart about in this flickering candlelight blowing candles out one by one, leaving him to head to the bedroom and undress. </p><p>The bedroom smelt delectable. Rose petals were scattered on their sheets and a chocolate fountain had been set up in front of the window overlooking the city. Beside it sat trays of fruit and sugary treats ready for dipping.</p><p>It wasn’t something Ignis would usually consider, but it was romantic all the same.</p><p>This evening, he didn’t care about discarding his clothes on the floor. They could be picked up later, or more accurately, Renatus would pick them up for him. </p><p>Naked and pulse racing, Ignis entered the bathroom, eyes drawn to the arrangement of red roses on the side by the sink and trail of petals scattered around the room. Candles lit the room once more alongside the colourful water jet bath set to a crimson hue. </p><p>Renatus was beside him; naked. </p><p>Ignis looked at his sentimental husband, thinking of ways he could return this kindness later. “I take it tonight is a bath for two?” </p><p>“Is there any other way to bathe?” he teased, holding a hand out to support Ignis. “I’ll slide in right behind you… nice and snug.”</p><p>Ignis hummed, taking his husband’s hand, brushing his body against Renatus’ far more than needed, earning himself a choked back groan. “Easy there, love. The night is still young and you’ve got a lot to live <i>up</i> to.”</p><p>Submerged in the water, he turned to Renatus, reaching out to trail a wet finger up Renatus’ inner thigh, stopping just shy of his arousal.</p><p>“You’re a fucking tease…” Renatus whined as he slipped in behind Ignis, pressing his torso flush against Ignis back with his legs either side of him..</p><p>“Oh, I can tease more than that, Mister Scientia,” Ignis responded, shifting to cause friction against Renatus’ semi-hard length. </p><p>He heard a little muffled hiss from behind. Not long after, Renatus’ hands explored his body. The touches were innocent at first, beginning at his waist, moving to his bump, before finding their way to his chest and circling his nipples. A kiss was pressed to his shoulder blades. </p><p>“Iggy, I think I might have miscalculated how I can get through this evening…”</p><p>“Oh?” Ignis asked, looking over his shoulder. “Are you finding it a little <i>hard</i>?”</p><p>“It’s your fault,” Renatus groaned. Cock twitching against Ignis’ back. “I need you so fucking bad… Does your hip still hurt?”</p><p>Ignis hummed, relishing the opportunity of seeing Renatus as a needy mess like this. “I suppose we’ll find out after your eager hands caress and soothe all my pain away. It’s what you promised, is it not, love?”</p><p>He heard a shaky “fuck” escape Renatus’ lips, followed by kisses and teasing nips to his neck. </p><p>Every nerve felt on edge as Renatus’ lathered hands worked Ignis’ body, leaving nowhere untouched. More than a few moans were shared. Their breathing grew closer and closer to panting, especially when Renatus’ hand found its way to Ignis’ cock. It was so brief, Ignis chased the contact, earning himself a satisfied hum.</p><p>“Tell me you want me,” Renatus whispered into his ear, lips ghosting against him, sending a shiver over Ignis’ damp skin.</p><p>Ignis swallowed. “I want you...”</p><p>Fingernails dragged tantalisingly over his scalp. </p><p>He felt Renatus smile against his ear, nipping at his earlobe.</p><p>“How do you want me, Ignis?”</p><p>“Inside… I want you inside me,” Ignis whimpered, at the mercy of his husband. He tried to cause more friction between his back and Renatus’ cock, but he was punished by Renatus sliding back and removing most of the contact.</p><p>“Good things <i>come</i> to those who wait…”</p><p>It didn’t get easier.</p><p>Forced out the bath by cooling water, Ignis was led to the bedroom and dried by his husband, who frustratingly had meant he didn’t want Ignis lifting a finger.</p><p>He let Renatus feed him a chocolate-covered strawberry, and holding his gaze, Ignis licked his husband’s fingers clean for good measure. He earned himself a lewd groan and a rather enticing sight. </p><p>Once Renatus finished feeding him, Ignis was lead to the bed, with Renatus covering his body in kisses before the oil even made an appearance.</p><p>His body tingled and ached, not from pain, but from the desperate longing for Renatus to stop teasing. Every time Ignis pleaded for Renatus to stop his relentless teasing or he arched himself in a way to be rewarded with a touch down there, Renatus would start the massage again, all the way down from his toes, gradually working his way up Ignis’ body, showering him with praise. </p><p>It took him four times of Renatus’ punishing restarts for him to clamp his lip between his teeth just to stop words spilling from his mouth. </p><p>This time, he was granted his reward. Thighs parted, Renatus’ head disappeared behind his bump and seconds later he could feel his husband’s hot breath against his cock.</p><p>“Please...” </p><p>The moment lips locked around him, licking, sucking, tasting, he crumbled. He held back moans from tumbling out of his mouth as Renatus continued without mercy. In a matter of minutes, he could feel warmth pooling at his core, so close… All it took was a flick of Renatus’ practised tongue to send him over the edge. </p><p>He cried out, grabbing a fist full of Renatus’ hair, keeping him down there to ride out his orgasm. </p><p>The haze of stars faded and all he could focus on was Renatus lapping up his wetness as though it was the sweetest nectar. It only dawned on him to relinquish his grip on Renatus’ hair when he felt Renatus about to take his cock into his mouth again. </p><p>When Renatus reemerged, it was a slow reveal as he kissed his way up Ignis torso, finally seeking out his lips.</p><p>Ignis slipped his tongue into Renatus’ mouth, tasting himself. Their tongues gliding over each other, curling and sucking. It wasn’t enough. He needed more.</p><p>“Inside… Ren, I need you inside. Please...” he panted into his husband’s mouth, feeling him smirk against his lips. </p><p>They had to separate, but only long enough for Ignis to get on his knees. Renatus readily supplying a pillow to support Ignis’ bump. </p><p>When Ignis presented his heat for the taking, Renatus slid inside. Not balls deep, but it was enough.</p><p>“Move.” It was an order, not a request. Ignis had no more patience left to wait any longer. He’d been teased too long this evening. </p><p>As Renatus obeyed, fucking Ignis with a slew of swear words tumbling from his mouth, Ignis played with his nipples, pinching, twisting. He reached down to play with his cock, but the bump was making it a challenge.</p><p>The sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.</p><p>“You feel so fucking good... Shit, Ignis, I’m not gonna- Oh, f-fuck!” </p><p>Ignis ground down on Renatus’ cock, chasing his own release. His walls trembled around Renatus’ cock and for the second time he orgasmed, choking out his husband’s name. </p><p>Somehow, they found the way into each other's arms, tired and spent, but with just enough energy to steal kisses here and there.</p><p>“I could fall asleep right here…” Renatus said, resting a hand on Ignis’ bump. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself,” Ignis teased, moving his hand to rest beside Renatus’. </p><p>“Sometimes you’re evil. You know that?” </p><p>Ignis hummed, breaking out into a laugh when Renatus ambushed him with a kissing frenzy. “Enough, I relent already. You were… adequate.”</p><p>“Bastard.” </p><p>“Is that really what you should call the father of your child?” Ignis asked with an arched eyebrow, hands pushing Renatus away. He watched as Renatus opened his mouth to respond, but words cutting off the moment a kick interrupted their argument. “Someone’s not too impressed with me.”</p><p>“Or me… I felt that against my hip… How does that not hurt you?” Renatus asked, shuffling back and placing his hand over Ignis’ bump where the kick had been in time for another to land in the same place. </p><p>Ignis smiled with a slight shrug. “It’s hard to explain… There’s no pain involved, though it can be uncomfortable… What are you-”</p><p>He watched as Renatus slipped away, resting his head against the bump, wearing the brightest smile imaginable. “Hey there. It’s daddy here. Daddy two if you’re counting, because I’ll never be daddy one, not when he’s the amazing person creating you… I love you. I love you both… I can’t wait to meet you.”</p><p>Ignis reached out, touching Renatus’ hair, stroking his fingers through chestnut locks. He was rewarded by kisses to his bump and kicking from their little one.</p><p>“I love you both…” Ignis whispered.</p><p> </p><p>They shared a smile. </p><p> </p><p>They sang to their kicking little one. </p><p> </p><p>They spoke about the future and their dreams.</p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One day I will learn how to write nsfw properly XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished editing all the remaining chapters tonight and I feel so happy and emotional. Have a second chapter today and I'll post two more tomorrow, posting the final chapter the day after T.T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>4 years earlier</i>
</p>
<p>Ignis took a deep, steadying breath, trying to compose himself before knocking on Renatus’ front door to his apartment. An elderly lady passed him in the hallway, greeting him as she passed. He responded as best he could, but it came out as a mumbled response. Nerves were getting the better of him.</p>
<p>This was their fourth date; three dates more than his previous record. Things were going well; too well almost, but there was still something he hadn’t revealed about himself to Renatus, and it terrified him frankly. Initially, he’d thought it best to get to know one another first, let Renatus into his life slowly before telling him about being transgender, but now, that felt like the biggest mistake he’d made regarding their romance. </p>
<p>Truthfully, after it has been a deal-breaker with previous people he’d dated, this time he wanted to take a chance and see if building a personal connection would change the outcome. He’d grown too accustomed to rejection, and this time, the idea of being rejected stung. He’d found someone who matched him in so many ways, cared not of his connection to royalty, and who understood boundaries. He didn’t want to lose him.</p>
<p>Until now, they’d fooled around a little bit at Ignis’ apartment, though Ignis had remained clothed and on guard to not draw attention to what he lacked below.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have surgery, because he’d thought about it many times. Having a mastectomy as a teenager was a straightforward decision and paired with his testosterone, that gave him ample relief from his feelings of distress that he used to feel. He’d even grown a small penis thanks to T, and he loved it despite its size. This, for now at least, felt as far as he could manage, if not for the sake of avoiding a lengthy period away from his duties, then because having put hours of research into the procedure he would need to undergo to create a larger penis and knowing all the little details and risks, he realised that his nerves surrounding the operation and recovery outweighed the benefit he would gain. </p>
<p>He could happily live as he is, accepting his body as it is today and not regret his decision. </p>
<p>That led him to today and the ever-present anxiety at telling Renatus. He couldn’t delay this conversation, not when he had already left it too long and let himself grow attached. Maybe it was their strange happenstance meeting in Altissia that made him grow fond quicker than usually did, or maybe it returned to his fear of falling behind everyone else around him. He knew it was wrong to weigh his life against those around him, but with Noctis having recently married and Gladio expecting twins with his wife, the pressure was mounting to catch up and produce the next in line to the Scientia household. </p>
<p>When he finally mustered the courage to knock, he held his head high. No matter what happens today, he won’t let it change how much he respects himself. He’s a man, and his body reflects that even if he lacks some proportions. </p>
<p>He wasn’t prepared for Renatus to open the door, complete with a toothbrush in his mouth. </p>
<p>Renatus yanked it out, staring at him with wide eyes. “We said seven-thirty.” </p>
<p>“Which is why I’m here now,” Ignis said, glancing at his watch. In fairness, he was two minutes early, though he doubted Renatus was that pedantic about the time.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I guess I lost track of the time…” Renatus said, pulling an apologetic face, and he stepped to the side to let Ignis in, closing the door after him. “It’s not as immaculate as your apartment, but it’s where I call home. Just take a seat or make yourself a coffee. I’ll be back in five.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Take your time,” Ignis said, hanging his coat upon an empty hook beside the door and slipping out of his shoes. </p>
<p>This was the first time he’d been to Renatus’ apartment, which was barely a ten-minute drive away from where he lived. However, Renatus lived in a more expensive part of Insomnia, known for housing some of Lucis’ most affluent citizens.</p>
<p>The first thing that struck him was the contrast between their apartments. While Ignis was barely at home, treating it as somewhere only to return to after work, Renatus’ looked lived in and homey with photographs framed around the walls. </p>
<p>Ignis wandered closer to some hanging near Renatus’ kitchen in his open-plan living space. He should have known, but it still took him by surprise to see twins smiling at the camera. In one they were dressed in sports attire, in another, they were swimming in a river. There were a few with similar settings, but Ignis’ eye was drawn to the one hanging central on the wall above a waist-high bookcase. </p>
<p>Whereas in the others, Ignis couldn’t tell the twins apart, in this one, he knew instantly that the one dressed in a gown and graduation cap was Renatus, beaming at the photographer with his law degree in his hands, while his brother stood beside him in a greyish-blue suit wearing a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. </p>
<p>“That was the last day we spoke.”</p>
<p>Ignis turned to see Renatus standing a few paces behind him, looking at the graduation photo. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to pry.”</p>
<p>“No. Don’t be sorry. If I didn’t want you seeing, I’d have taken them down,” Renatus said, closing the space between them and standing besides Ignis. “If I’d have known then, what I do now, I’d have not gone on about my success and future prospects… My enthusiasm drove him away.”</p>
<p>“Hindsight is a wonderful thing, but do not be harsh on yourself. You earned your degree and had every right to be proud of what you achieved,” Ignis said, turning to give Renatus his full attention. </p>
<p>“Thank you… I suppose you’re right,” Renatus said before drawing a deep breath and letting it go slowly. He idled for a moment, looking at the photo, then at Ignis. “I appreciate your insight… not many people who know me now know that I had a twin brother. He was so intent on cutting me off that I pettily did the same for a few years. Anyway, you didn’t come here to talk about all that heavy stuff. Fancy a red? I found an Altissian I think that refined pallet of yours just might like.”</p>
<p>Heavy stuff…</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that was exactly why he was here and not at a restaurant like their previous dates, bar their last time where they ended up back at Ignis’ for a coffee.</p>
<p>He did his best to conceal his inner turmoil as he always did.</p>
<p>“Go on, then. Spoil me,” Ignis answered, taking a seat at the counter as Renatus set about finding glasses. Ignis picked up a rather peculiar salt shaker in the shape of a chocobo’s rear end sticking up in the air. “Might I enquire where your pepper shaker is?” </p>
<p>“Oh… he’s inside my fridge door.”</p>
<p>Ignis arched an eyebrow. “You realise pepper is perfectly safe to consume at room temperature, yes?”</p>
<p>“Tell that to my drunk self… You want them reunited?” Renatus grinned, setting a glass of red wine in front of Ignis and leaning on the counter. “I didn’t think you were the kind of man who likes chicks… guess I was wrong.”</p>
<p>“Hardly. I’m too fond of cocks to give chicks a second glance,” Ignis grinned, earning himself a laugh from Renatus. “That said, I am a sworn protector of the feathery kind lest I be at the mercy of His Highness’ best friend who is rather fond of the creatures,” Ignis added, bringing the glass to his nose, inhaling its appealing floral aroma. He took a sip, eyes locking with Renatus’ who looked eager to hear his thoughts. “I daresay you’ve selected a fine wine. Well done, my apprentice.” </p>
<p>“I’m learning,” Renatus beamed, sipping his own glass as he one-handedly opened his fridge and pulled the other chocobo butt out from behind his bottle of milk, placing it beside the other. “And for His Highness’ friend. Astrals forbid I anger a bird lover. That would be <i>hawkward</i> if we ever meet.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I imagine it could end up quite <i>unpheasant</i> should he hear of your treatment towards his precious birds,” Ignis responded, sipping his wine once more, hoping to find some liquid courage in his glass.</p>
<p>They exchanged a bit of small chatter back and forth, refilling their glasses once before venturing over to the sofa near a modest-sized balcony overlooking the city. </p>
<p>They sat with space between them, though their bodies were both turned to face one another. Renatus had his arm resting on the back of the sofa. Ignis sat with his legs crossed. </p>
<p>It was now or never.</p>
<p>If he didn’t get this out soon, he was certain Renatus would lose interest, wondering why their dates never lead to the bedroom. </p>
<p>Ignis set his glass down on the coffee table, ignoring the lack of coasters, though if tonight goes well he’ll remember to buy Renatus some.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how to begin, but Renatus, bless him, sat patiently watching him, still sipping his second glass of wine though it was nearly empty. </p>
<p>He briefly wondered if Renatus’ clock had always sounded so loud, ticking on the far wall, before chastising himself for delaying the inevitable. Either way, he would find out tonight if he and Renatus were compatible or if this union of two lonely men was soon to be disbanded.</p>
<p>“Renatus… there’s something I must discuss with you, something I haven’t been able to find the words to before now. I apologise that it’s taken me so long to arrive at this inevitable conversation, but I can no longer avoid it and you deserve the truth. I wanted you to get to know me so that you could judge me for who I am rather than what I lack, but now we’re here, I’m doubtful of my decision…” </p>
<p>His words faded to silence, a silence that stagnated in the air. It was deafening, waiting for some kind of signal to continue, but Renatus just continued looking at him. He supposed, as a barrister, Renatus had a lot of experience waiting for others to speak before being granted the opportunity to himself. </p>
<p>With that in mind, Ignis shuffled, uncrossing his legs, only to cross them again.</p>
<p>When he looked at Renatus once more, he knew he couldn’t delay any further.</p>
<p>His heart raced.</p>
<p>“I’m… transgender.” </p>
<p>He held his breath, watching what he’d just said register on Renatus’ face, though he remained unreadable.</p>
<p>Renatus finished his glass and leaned over, placing the empty glass on the coffee table. When his attention turned back to Ignis, it was guarded, and Ignis hated it. </p>
<p>“When you say you’re transgender, do you mean that you intend to transition from male to female, or have you already undergone your transition from female to male?”</p>
<p>Oh. That wasn’t the response he usually received. Somehow, entering new territory made him even more nervous. </p>
<p>“I’ve already undergone my transition. I’ve been legally a male for some years now,” Ignis said, swallowing. There was a lump in his throat that refused to budge, and his palms were clammy. Being this on edge was a situation he usually did his best to avoid. </p>
<p>This time he saw Renatus respond with more animation, leaning back in his chair with relaxed shoulders. </p>
<p>“Cool. That’s a brave thing you did there, Ignis,” Renatus said, shrugging a little. “You know, I was worried for a second, but only because I thought I would lose you… The way you built the topic up I thought you were… I mean, I only just lost my brother and…” Renatus shook his head. “... Anyway, enough about that. Feel better now it’s off your chest and out in the open?”</p>
<p>“Marginally,” Ignis responded, still somewhat perplexed by this response. If he’d have known this revelation would be taken so casually with no barrage of questions or judgement, he wouldn’t fret so much. Actually, he felt a little guilty given Renatus’ response just then. Maybe he had built it up a little too much after all.</p>
<p>“Well, the way I see it is, you’re a man, you’re hot and I like your company… What more is there to say? Actually, so there are no surprises, are you comfortable letting me know what to expect… if we end up in the bedroom?” This time Renatus looked away, cheeks rosy though it was hard to point pin if it was only embarrassment or a mix of embarrassment and alcohol.</p>
<p>“Certainly,” Ignis responded, impressed by how maturely and normally this was being handled. “As you can tell, I’ve had top surgery and there’s scarring though it’s fading slowly. However, I decided not to undertake any further procedures at this moment in time, and I cannot guarantee if I will. I understand if this is a deal-breaker for you.”</p>
<p>“Ignis… stop. Don’t make it sound like it’s okay to reject you when that’s the last thing I would do. Correct me if I’m wrong, but we’ve grown close through spending time together and being there for each other, even when we’re still relatively new in each other's lives…” Renatus paused, sliding across the sofa and taking hold of Ignis’ hand, looking him in the eye’s. “I like you for who <i>you</i> are. You could have ignored me that morning in Altissia, but you didn’t. </p>
<p>“And I can’t promise you this will be easy, because I’ve never had a transgender partner before and this will be a learning curve for me, but I hope you can help me, help you and we can go forward comfortable around each other and no more of this shielding bodies thing when things get a little heated, okay? What I’m saying is, I want you in my life. We’re both men and we’re both gay, so relax, all right? I like you, Ignis. A lot.”</p>
<p>Ignis didn’t know what to say. He silently mouthed a thank you in Renatus’ direction, but as no sound came out, he gave Renatus’ hold a squeeze. He hadn’t ever allowed himself to expect this level of acceptance, but he’d dreamed of it many times through his life.</p>
<p>There was one thing he needed to address though. </p>
<p>“You called me your partner...”</p>
<p>This time Renatus flushed brighter than a tomato. He scratched his cheek, peering at Ignis over the top of his hand. “Did I? That was… awfully, ummm… forward? Oh, damn it. Yes, I want you to be, okay? There, I said it. It’s what we’re on the way to, is it not?”</p>
<p>Ignis shuffled closer, leaning against Renatus’ with an arm wrapped around his waist. “I believe you may be right on this occasion.”</p>
<p>“I’m right on every occasion.”</p>
<p>Ignis didn’t argue. He only hummed.</p>
<p>This evening had gone better than he’d hoped for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Thursday, Ignis was fed up. There were only eleven days left until his due date, but every day was leaving him increasingly looking forward to this pregnancy being over and the baby here with them. </p><p>He was uncomfortable, and sore, and needing to manage his life around being near a toilet. Even the most simple of movements like reaching his feet to put on his socks felt like a challenge now. </p><p>In an appointment with his midwife, they discussed his current situation and Ignis voiced his frustration, describing himself as a “plump tomato”. She reassured him this was normal for parents at this gestation and laughed, suggesting he try eating spicy food and having plenty of sex, all with the aim to induce labour. He had a look online at pregnancy forums too and found many mums-to-be doing exactly the same by this stage. Honestly, anything was worth a try.</p><p>Renatus hadn’t complained at being woken up the next morning and mounted, used for Ignis’ personal objectives, nor had he objected at being dragged into the bedroom the moment he returned home in the evening and stripped of his clothes.</p><p>After a successful second romp of the day, Ignis set about cooking a spicy chilli packed with mushrooms. It made his eyes water upon his first mouthful, having had nothing spicy in months, but he pushed through and consumed the lot. Anything to get this baby out of him at this point. At bedtime, Renatus knew the drill and set to work, falling asleep shortly after.</p><p>This remained their routine until Monday.</p><p>Ignis stared at the calendar hung on their wall in the kitchen. He crossed off every on it, eagerly awaiting his due date.</p><p>Behind him, he heard Renatus approach, soon slipping his arms around him from behind, but Ignis pushed him away and set about making his cereal.</p><p>“Hey, <i>hey</i>, Iggy… what did I do?” Renatus asked, standing beside him, resting a hand on the small of Ignis’ back before being pushed away again.</p><p>“You know damn well what you did to me,” Ignis snapped, throwing the cereal box back into its place on the countertop. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be so uncomfortable right now.” Renatus laughing only made him even more frustrated. “I cannot see what’s funny.”</p><p>“You can’t see it?” Renatus laughed, straightening the cereal box back into its original position. “It’s hilarious that you’re blaming me for <i>us</i> wanting a baby. Besides, if you remember correctly, I was perfectly content shoving it in your arse so blame yourself for putting my dick where <i>you</i> wanted it.” </p><p>Ignis stared at him. His expression that of murderous intent. He had nothing to come back at that point, so he settled on glaring at him over breakfast, muttering about how vulgar Renatus was.</p><p>Once Renatus was out of their apartment, Ignis scrubbed the floor and skirting boards on his hands and knees, another suggestion by his midwife, but he was quickly losing faith and brushing them off as baseless old wives' tales. </p><p>After nibbling at a spicy lentil curry for lunch, he ventured into the bathroom, soaking in water a little warmer than he was used to. Within minutes, the little one was awake and kicking.</p><p>“I know… you want out as much as I want you out. Just a week left and I’ll hold you in my arms,” Ignis said, stroking his bump over where the kicks were. “Not much longer, okay? I love you.”</p><p>He relaxed back in the bath, casually stroking over where little one kicked. He liked to think they knew he was there, already full of love and longing to cuddle and nurture them.</p><p>When his eyelids began to get heavy, he forced himself out of the bath, stilling with one foot out of the bath and the other still in the water. His hands rested on his bump, feeling the tight sensation and sudden pressure that had come on. </p><p>It wasn’t painful, but it was unusual, and probably just another Braxton Hicks. Still, it didn’t stop him from feeling hopeful. In the bedroom, he noted the time down, just in case. </p><p>The next one, however, was three hours later.</p><p>As with the previous day’s, Renatus was dragged to the bedroom to perform husband duties the moment he got home. It was quite empowering, reducing Renatus into a post-orgasm mess several times a day, leaving him with a goofy satisfied expression as Ignis set about stretching and trying to get things moving. </p><p>His next contraction happened after dinner when they were curled up together on the sofa watching television. It was a murder mystery they’d recently started streaming, though Ignis regretted it every time a court case was shown and Renatus felt obligated to critique its accuracy to real life. </p><p>This time when his bump hardened, Ignis groaned, curling tighter against Renatus’ side.</p><p>“Are you okay, babe?” Renatus asked, rubbing soothing circles on Ignis’ back.</p><p>“Yeah… just another one.”</p><p>“Another contraction?” </p><p>Ignis nodded. “But they’re three hours apart so I’m inclined to believe it’s another Braxton Hicks.” </p><p>“Yes, but isn’t this how labour starts?” Renatus asked, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ head. “I’m going to look after you both. Just let me know what you need.” </p><p>“Ice cream. I want that salted caramel ice cream you love,” Ignis said, relaxing as the tightening sensation passed.</p><p>“Sit up then, babe. I’ll need my limbs if you want me to fetch the ice cream,” Renatus laughed, kissing Ignis’ forehead as they locked gazes. “I love your pout.”</p><p>“I don’t pout. Noct pouts.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah… you keep thinking that,” Renatus grinned, stroking Ignis’ cheek before extracting himself from the sofa.</p><p>Ignis flopped on the cushion that had been behind Renatus, enjoying the warmth his husband had left behind him. It felt like a long time waiting for his husband to return, but soon he was presented with a tub of ice cream on a tray, lovingly served with a side order of chocolate. </p><p>“Have I really been so cranky that chocolate is necessary to quell me?” Ignis asked, tucking into the ice cream whilst using Renatus as a backrest. He groaned at how good it tasted.</p><p>“Your words, not mine, baby,” Renatus teased, resting his arm on the back of the sofa, his fingers occasionally brushing along Ignis arm as the opportunity presented itself. “I can’t believe we’ve only got a few days left of this.”</p><p>“You mean, just us in the apartment?” Ignis asked, scooping more ice cream out of the tub, aiming for a streak of salted caramel sauce.</p><p>“Yeah… It’s hard to comprehend. Life is going to change beyond anything I’m imagining and we will be an actual family…”</p><p>“We already are a family, though I understand what you mean… On that note, I didn’t go to work this afternoon and I’ve decided with immediate effect that I’m going on paternity leave. As much as I have the energy around the apartment to potter about and do chores, I’m too exhausted at the thought of driving to work and anything more than rest… My days of being useful are over, unfortunately,” Ignis sighed, hanging his head.</p><p>“It’s only temporary, babe. Once you’re recovered, and our baby is settled you can go back. I’m proud of you, Ignis.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“For finally recognising that you need to rest. I know it wasn’t an easy situation for you to be put in or to accept, especially when you see your employment as part of your identity. I think I understand now, the honour and the pressure of being a part of house Scientia, but it’s still a little difficult to put myself in your shoes…” Renatus paused, pressing a light kiss to Ignis’ head. </p><p>Something about the way his husband’s body tensed had Ignis concerned. “Is there something wrong, love?”</p><p>“Not wrong… but something we need to discuss, on the topic of work,” Renatus said, letting his fingers wander idling over Ignis’ arm. “With the baby coming soon, and both our jobs being demanding, I’ve been thinking about our lives going forward, and I’ve concluded that I want to put my family first over work… so that I can be closer to you and our child. I don’t want to have only an hour or two with my son or daughter in the evening… that’s not the kind of father I wish to be. I want to be involved and close by, should either of you ever need me.”</p><p>Ignis took a moment to process that. He’d never raised the topic about their work after paternity leave because Ignis had assumed their child would be raised beside Prince Raven at the Citadel for the most part of the day, with the same nanny’s seeing to their needs before Ignis brought their child home in the evening. It was an opportunity Ignis hadn’t had given he’d grown up initially, having not been intended as the next advisor of house Scientia. </p><p>“... Have you already given your notice to leave your chambers?” </p><p>“No. I wanted to ask you first for your input. My decision affects all three of us and I cannot decide something this important without you… How do you feel about this?”</p><p>Ignis wasn’t sure. He scooped up a small spoon of ice cream, letting it melt in his mouth as he thought the decision over. “I will support whatever you decide. We’ve no mortgage, and my salary is more than enough to support us comfortably. Your savings alone are more than enough to cover the luxuries we’ve become accustomed to owning.”</p><p>“Heh… I never said I won’t be bringing in an income. I said I want to be <i>closer to you and our child</i>,” Renatus said, almost smugly. </p><p>Ignis frowned, turning to face Renatus out of curiosity. “What exactly are you implying?”</p><p>“I’m saying I’ve received an offer of employment that would allow me to be near you both.”</p><p>“... How near?”</p><p>“Near enough that you wouldn’t even need an umbrella to visit my office in the rain.”</p><p>“That’s oddly specific… Wait.” Ignis stared at Renatus. Mind racing. There’s only one thing Renatus could mean. “His Majesty has offered you a position at the Citadel?”</p><p>Renatus nodded.</p><p>“What? But how? He never discussed it with me,” Ignis said, trying to recall if he’d missed any signs that suggested Renatus would be given an offer of employment, but with how little he’d seen the king in the past month, they always had far more important topics to discuss. </p><p>Renatus shrugged. “I received a call this morning. Apparently it was a great injustice that a member of the Scientia household hadn’t been offered a position worthy of our family’s lineage… I tried to protest and insist that honour is yours alone, but His Majesty was insistent and offered I take up chambers in the Citadel.”</p><p>“Have you accepted?”</p><p>“No. Not yet. I said I needed time to discuss it with you as the last thing I wished to do was encroach on your life. For all I know, you might grow tired of me, seeing me at work and home,” Renatus said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Ignis’ temple. “So, what do you think? Would you like me to embarrass you at work?”</p><p>“Darling, you’d be a welcomed embarrassment, if you were one at all,” Ignis said, reaching out to touch Renatus. </p><p>“Are you sure about that? I’m days away from earning my license to crack dad jokes at every opportunity…”</p><p>Ignis smiled, eyes softening. “Say them to your heart’s content, love. I never grow tired of your voice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next evening, they sat on their balcony, each with a glass in hand; Renatus had a glass of red wine, Ignis a mango smoothie. </p><p>The night air was chillier than expected for this time of year, leaving them both with raised bumps across their skin. Below, the city was quiet, with but a few cars still on the road with even fewer pedestrians to count. Street lights lit the world around them, with the grandest building of all lit up in the distance; the Citadel, where they would both soon work. </p><p>Having discussed the details with His Majesty this afternoon, they’d agreed Renatus would start in six months, giving him time after his two months paternity leave to wind down his work in his current chambers with time left over to prepare for his change in specialisation.</p><p>Everything was coming together and as Noctis had only recently said, it was scary how well everything has worked out. Never once had Ignis hoped to work alongside Renatus, nor had he ever broached the subject even as a hypothetical, but now it would be a reality, he was ecstatic, knowing his husband and father of his child would be close at hand. </p><p>It was strange how small things could make someone so happy, but the more it sunk in that soon Renatus would be his colleague, the more he was looking forward to travelling to work together and sitting together for lunch, never far away from their child who would be taught and cared for alongside Prince Raven during the day.</p><p>Life couldn’t be better.</p><p>When Renatus sneezed beside him, Ignis reached out resting a hand on his husband’s thigh. “Bless you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he said, blinking a few times before sneezing again. “I seriously hope I’m not coming down with something.”</p><p>“I hope not as well. I’m not sure the hospital would be too accommodating of a poorly father in the labour unit,” Ignis said, reaching up to touch Renatus’ forehead. “Hmmm… you’re a touch warm, love. Perhaps you should take a bath and have an early night?”</p><p>Renatus groaned. “Guess I’ll stay in the guestroom. I can’t have my two most important people getting ill too…”</p><p>“We thank you for your noble sacrifice,” Ignis teased, watching Renatus run a hand over his face, followed by his hair. He had to hold back a chuckle at how the dishevelled mess at the top of Renatus’ head now stood tall in spikes thanks to his re-workable hair product. “Go, love. I’ll be in soon.”</p><p>“Fine… pretend I’ve kissed you goodnight.” </p><p>“Then pretend I’m curled against you as you sleep,” Ignis responded, catching the most gorgeous of smiles as Renatus disappeared back into their living room. </p><p>With Renatus gone, the already nippy air felt several degrees cooler, and he regretted his choice of a mango smoothie over a decaf coffee as Renatus had originally suggested, but cravings were powerful things. </p><p>After about ten minutes he ventured inside, locking the balcony door and heading towards the kitchen to wash up. There were only a couple of items thanks to them having takeout for once. It had been nice, though he couldn’t consume one often. He’d had too many takeouts for a lifetime in his younger years when he’d spent most of his free time with Noctis. At least with Renatus, a takeout was a once in a blue moon treat rather than a staple. </p><p>Halfway through washing his own glass, he felt his belly tighten again; a common occurrence every two to three hours now. Still wasn’t enough to say he was in labour, but each time was enough to make his mind jump to mentality run over the contents of his hospital bag, just in case. He wanted to hold his little one more than anything. He’d never been an impatient man, but pregnancy was bringing the worst out in him, be it his mood swings, his impatience or the laziness he’d gained, though admittedly the last one was forgivable for the present. </p><p>He awoke in the morning feeling worse than before he went to bed. Too accustomed to touching Renatus in some capacity as they fell asleep, he was unable to settle, lying awake for hours as his mind drifted to some scarier possibilities that could happen in the coming weeks. He knew no amount of reading could truly prepare him, but he’d reached a stage where each article felt like a new wave of fear. </p><p>As a man, he felt cornered some days into the box of toxic masculinity, never speaking about his most inner fears for fear of being seen as weak. It was a constant circle, only escalating the more he considered it and it didn’t help pregnancy was making his mind run wild with surreal dreams. But the fact of the matter was, despite knowing birth was natural and that birth had occurred for millions of years, he felt scared. </p><p>He’d opted in his birth plan to use as minimal drugs as possible, but he wasn’t opposed to taking stronger ones should the need arise.</p><p>After his morning trip into the ensuite, Ignis plodded into their living space, finding Renatus slumped on their sofa, fast asleep with a photo album resting in his lap, beside him the lamp was still on despite the sun high in the sky.</p><p>He turned the light off first before picking the photo album up from his husband’s lap. He could imagine what had happened as Renatus had a similar pattern whenever he couldn’t sleep. As always, he’d fallen asleep looking at photos of his long since passed twin brother. He could only venture a guess at how painful it was losing the person you considered the other part of yourself. </p><p>Photo album returned to the bookshelf, Ignis sat on the space near Renatus’ feet, reaching out to gently shake his thigh.</p><p>“Renatus… It’s time to get up, love.”</p><p>Olive-green eyes blinked in his direction. “Iggy?”</p><p>“Yes, darling?” </p><p>“Are you and the baby, okay?”</p><p>Ignis smiled, doing his best to shuffle closer and pressing Renatus’ hand against his bump. “We’re both fine, see?” Only Renatus didn’t look relieved, he just bit his lip, the way he always did when he tried to hold back tears. “Did you have an unpleasant dream?”</p><p>“Yeah… I couldn’t protect you and I was left behind... again.”</p><p>Ignis felt his chest tighten as a pang of sympathy struck him as though the pain was his to begin with. “You needn’t worry. I’m more than capable of protecting our family. That’s a burden we share, so try not to shoulder it yourself, okay?”</p><p>Renatus didn’t move at first, but soon he hummed, followed by awkwardly contorting himself to wrap around Ignis in a warm embrace as best to not inconvenience him. “I love you both so much.”</p><p>“And we love you just as much, you beautiful man,” Ignis said, kissing Renatus’ forehead. “Now, love, how are you feeling this morning? Do you feel fit enough for work?” </p><p>“Yeah… but hurry up and make my paternity leave start,” Renatus teased, pecking Ignis on the lips. “It’s driving me crazy waiting to cuddle you both at the same time.”</p><p>“Now, you’re being greedy.”</p><p>“Maybe, but how can I not be? I’m the luckiest man alive to not only be married to you but to also father a child with you… You’re amazing, Ignis. The most amazing man in Eos,” Renatus said, tenderly cupping Ignis’ cheek and gazing into his eyes. “You make every day worth living.” </p><p>“I could say the same,” Ignis responded, as his hand found its way into Renatus’ chestnut brown hair, massaging his scalp. “Now, if you don’t start moving, I will be forced to kick you out of the apartment.” </p><p>“Fine, I’m moving… You owe me a packed lunch though.”</p><p>“Oh, do I now?” Ignis asked, with a questioning look, though he was quite amused by his husband’s demands. “Who died and made you king?”</p><p>“Nah, being king is overrated. I accept overlord as an acceptable title.”</p><p>“I commend you then on your attempt to procure lunch, my villainous counterpart, but on this occasion, your demand has failed. Make your own- argh…”</p><p>“Ignis?!”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Ignis said, through gritted teeth. Okay, that contraction felt stronger than the ones yesterday. Maybe Renatus’ desire to go on paternity leave would happen soon after all. </p><p>“Want me to note the time down for you?” Renatus offered, looking off colour and panicked. </p><p>Ignis shook his head. “It’s fine. I can remember.”</p><p>And remember he did.</p><p>Getting Renatus to go to work had been a challenge when he’d been insistent on staying home to help but there was little he could do and Ignis knew Renatus was better off at work wrapping up ready for his two months away. When his contractions began happening reliably under every half an hour though, that decision felt like a mistake. </p><p>It was two in the afternoon when he finally decided he wanted his husband, having achieved nothing all morning but a bath and sipping water here and there. Nerves had made his appetite all but nonexistent. </p><p>Pulling out his phone, he found Renatus in his contacts.</p><p>Ignis [14:11 - Just now]<br/>
I think today might be the day. Contractions every 25 - 30 minutes. No need to panic, but best to be prepared. </p><p>Renatus [14:11 - Just now]<br/>
Be there soon.</p><p>Ignis hadn’t expected a response so quickly and a part of him wanted to respond and tell Renatus to finish his day. It was only another three hours, four at most, but as his belly tightened again, all he could think was that he needed him. </p><p>The pain was still mild given how bad he could imagine it getting, but even so, it wasn’t pleasant and he’d always found pain around his middle harder to bear than other physical pain. Period cramps, only stronger, is something that he could liken to these pains so far, but they were memories of a time he’d rather forget. Perhaps that was why he overreacted to the pain than anywhere else on his body he was sure he could brush off as little more than an inconvenience.</p><p>While the contractions were still fairly spaced apart, he decided to first send a message to his midwife so that she knew things were progressing, and two, take a bath again. The idea of showing himself down below for midwives and possibly doctors to see without a bath first filled him with even more anxiety. </p><p>When he emerged from the ensuite and into the bedroom, he caught sight of Renatus pacing around their living room looking like a man on a mission, though pale as a sheet. When their eyes met, he saw a flicker of fear in his husband’s features.</p><p>“Ignis!”</p><p>“Calm down, I’m fine,” Ignis laughed, wrapping his arms around his husband who had come barrelling into the room, though had enough sense to not run into him.</p><p>“I can’t believe the baby’s coming… We’re gonna be dads… I don’t think I’m ready, Iggy. I thought I was, but then on the way home, it hit me that I don’t know how to be a dad and I’m terrified. Ignis, I don’t want to fuck this up, but I’ve got no frame of reference-”</p><p>Ignis cut Renatus off with a kiss. Though his husband’s lips didn’t move at first, they soon fell into a slow rhythm despite his shaky lower lip. “Better?”</p><p>“A bit…” Renatus said, drawing a deep breath and holding it for the count of three before letting it out. “... What do I do? Do you need anything?”</p><p>“Not right now… How about while I get dressed, you change out of your suit and find something a little more comfortable for a long day?” Ignis suggested. He could see the cogs working in his husband’s brain. It was somewhat adorable seeing this side of him. There was no doubt in his mind that Renatus would be an excellent father. </p><p>Hair unstyled and dressed in soft-touch grey tracksuit bottoms and a plain black t-shirt, Ignis looked a far cry from his usual self in the past few months, and completely unrecognisable compared to how he presented himself before the pregnancy. He sat on the sofa, breathing through another contraction as Renatus entered, rushing over to his side.</p><p>“Can I get you anything? Anything at all?” he asked with urgency in his voice, knelt down beside Ignis. He wore navy jeans and a white t-shirt with a Galahdian symbol emblazoned on it.</p><p>At first, Ignis shook his head, but once the contraction passed he laughed, though it was small and breathless. “Tea would be nice.”</p><p>“Tea coming up!” </p><p>He watched Renatus dart off over to the kitchen area and set about making a cup of tea, mumbling the instructions as he did so. Today was the first time he’d ever seen Renatus this nervous. At a later date, there was definitely a lot of teasing potential.</p><p>He sipped his overly milky tea gratefully, resting against Renatus who sat on the sofa as rigid as a statue.</p><p>“Really, love, try to calm down. We will be fine. In a few hours, we’ll have our baby in our arms and nothing else will matter,” Ignis said, rubbing Renatus’ thigh and sharing a brief smile, though Renatus’ soon faded. </p><p>“I’m sorry… I thought I’d be a better birthing partner than this. Guess now it makes sense why dads are always left outside on the tv…”</p><p>“How do you think I feel? I’m a father who has no choice but to be in there,” Ignis grinned at his own expense. At least this time Renatus showed a reaction other than outright panic. </p><p>“That’s what you get for lining my dick up for me.”</p><p>Ignis rolled his eyes. He was never going to hear the end of this baby’s conception, was he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At dinner, Ignis nibbled some fried mushrooms, thanks to Renatus’ efforts in the kitchen. He felt guilty only having managed a few before pushing them away and curling over as another contraction took hold. They were intensifying, though still manageable.</p><p>“Another?” Renatus asked from beside Ignis, stroking his back.</p><p>Ignis nodded, reminding himself to breathe. Mercifully, it was over once more. “They’re getting stronger.” </p><p>“Hmmm… is there anything I can get you? Painkillers? Massage oils? A hot water bottle?” </p><p>“A hot water bottle would be lovely for my back. Just not too hot for baby’s sake.” </p><p>“I know, babe. I’ve been making them for months now,” Renatus smiled before venturing over to the kettle.</p><p>Ignis pulled out his phone and noted down the time of his contraction. They were spaced roughly fifteen minutes apart now, but he couldn’t go to the hospital until they were every four minutes. He had no idea how he would cope.</p><p>So far, the thing he appreciated most was Renatus getting his nerves under control, and as a result, Ignis felt much calmer, no longer having to concern himself with reassuring Renatus every time something happened.</p><p>A few minutes later Renatus returned with the gift of a perfect temperature hot water bottle, helping Ignis to get it in position before sitting down himself. </p><p>He felt the effects of the warmth almost immediately down his spine, easing the ache that was continuously there nowadays, only made worse by the early stage of labour. Finally, he had enough relief to focus on another pressing issue.</p><p>“Can I have some water, love?” Ignis asked, feeling somewhat guilty that Renatus had barely just sat down and was already being made to stand back up, though he lept into action without an ounce of complaint. </p><p>He really was the luckiest husband to be with Renatus. </p><p>By nine, when Ignis would usually wind down with a bath, he was exhausted, though he took a bath to help with pain relief. For the best part of the day, he’d been having regular contractions, and now they were roughly ten minutes apart, offering him a brief respite. The pain was still tolerable, but hour on hour it was increasing, whether the pain was actually getting worse or his pain tolerance was lowered from tiredness he wasn’t sure, but either way, he was struggling. </p><p>Another two hours later saw his contractions coming every six to seven minutes, and every time he groaned into Renatus’ shoulder. Tears pricking his eyes.</p><p>“I can’t do this,” Ignis sobbed, slumped against Renatus after another intense contraction. He felt Renatus rub his back, readjusting the hot water bottle for him.</p><p>“Yes, you can, Ignis. You’re the strongest man I know,” Renatus encouraged. “Just remember, all this pain will be worth it once our baby is here and he or she is in your arms. Just imagine little fingers curling around one of your fingers, holding onto you because you’re the centre of their universe.”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful…”</p><p>“It does, and that will be your reward, babe,” Renatus smiled, drawing a deep breath. “Now, I’m going to contact the midwife, okay? I want to update her on your progress.”</p><p>Ignis shook his head, clinging onto Renatus a little tighter. “We shouldn’t bother her when I’m not ready to go to the hospital-”</p><p>“Shhh… just trust me, okay? I’ll only be two minutes.”</p><p>Ignis reluctantly let go of Renatus, watching him walk over to the kitchen counter and dial a number on his phone. He listened as best he could but a few minutes in another contraction crippled him and he cried out, clutching his bump. </p><p>He’d never felt so powerless and at the mercy of his anatomy. </p><p>In a flash, Renatus was by his side, still with the phone pressed to his ear. “You’ve got this, Ignis. Breath through it… That’s it. You’re doing brilliantly.”</p><p>Ignis nodded, whimpering through the pain until it faded into nothing again. </p><p>“... Okay, you’re sure that’ll be fine? I don’t want to move him if we’ll be turned away.”</p><p>Ignis’ eyes widened. They were being instructed to go to the hospital already? It wasn’t time yet; it didn’t make sense.</p><p>When Renatus hung up, he knelt down, taking Ignis’ hand into his own. Their eyes met, and at that moment, something calmed inside him. Renatus looked so relaxed, and it gave him the courage to relax, pushing his fear and confusion to the side for a few moments. </p><p>“It’s our lucky night. There're spaces in the delivery suites. So she said to go now. They know we’re on our way so there’s a room reserved for us… Are you ready to have our baby? To become dads?”</p><p>Renatus’ smile was beautiful, so precious. The smile Ignis had fallen in love with years ago. </p><p>Did he feel ready? No. But he put his trust in Renatus and let his husband help him up off the sofa. </p><p>As Ignis made his way over to the door, Renatus darted around their apartment collecting everything they needed and soon they were out of their home and waddling towards the lift. </p><p>The doors had only just closed when the next contraction came. </p><p>Crying out, Ignis clung to Renatus, letting out shuddery breaths into the crook of his husband’s shoulder. </p><p>“That’s it, babe. Breath in… hold it… let it out… You’ve got this. I believe in you.”</p><p>“I don’t… It hurts… I can’t do this. I can’t…”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, you can. Your body’s amazing, Ignis. Trust it. You’ve got this,” Renatus said.</p><p>Ignis could feel a kiss pressed to the top of his head, but it only made his tears fall in faster succession.</p><p>Getting in the car was agony in its own right. The baby felt so low in his groin that it was impossible to sit comfortably. Every bump in the road travelled up his back. </p><p>When his next contraction came, Ignis didn’t think. He just reached out, latching onto Renatus’ thigh and squeezed, hearing a sudden panicked ‘fuck’ before realising what he’d done. </p><p>“I totally didn’t just run a red light…” </p><p>“Sorry…” Ignis groaned, tensing through the pain. Eyes scrunched closed. “Tell me we’re almost there.”</p><p>“We’re almost there.”</p><p>Ignis sighed, opening his eyes. In the distance he could see the maternity hospital, lit up, looking like the most blessed sight Ignis had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>~ Renatus ~ </p><p>Renatus didn’t park the car, as much as he left it idling in front of the entrance as he darted around the car to help Ignis out of the car. There were two health care assistants who rushed out, reaching them in time for Ignis to be stood up comfortably and out the way enough for Renatus to kick the passenger door closed. Something he didn’t think about until after the fact.</p><p>“I’ll be two minutes, babe. I promise. I’m just gonna park the car and I’ll be back-”</p><p>“Hurry… I need you…”</p><p>Renatus bit his lip at the sight of Ignis looking so utterly helpless. It made separating hard, even if it was only temporary. The healthcare assistants aiding Ignis gave him some peace of mind, though. </p><p>Sliding over the bonnet, Renatus slipped back in behind the wheel and pulled away, manoeuvring into the first space he saw that wasn’t reserved for staff or for collecting patients. Out of the car, he dived into the boot, slinging Ignis’ hospital bag over his shoulder and slamming the lid closed. </p><p>He would get such a grilling after the baby arrived. </p><p>Looking across the car park, he saw Ignis just reaching the threshold of the maternity hospital, and he sprinted, compelled to be beside his husband. He couldn’t bear not seeing Ignis, even if it was only for a few seconds. </p><p>Inside, he came straight to Ignis’ side, cradling him through another contraction. Stroking his fingers through Ignis dirty blonde hair, working it away from his eyes. “You’re doing brilliant… I’m so proud of-”</p><p>“My waters! Ren, my waters!”</p><p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p><p>“Argh! Ren…”</p><p>He held Ignis, supporting his weight as the staff guided them to a room. They were talking to Ignis, saying something or other, but it must have been reassuring because he felt Ignis shoulders relax, either that or the pain must have eased. He didn’t know. All he could focus on was getting Ignis through this.</p><p>He felt like an equipped outsider, unable to take in everything around him, only imagining how much worse and scary this must be for Ignis. The distinctive hospital smell addled his mind, as it always did. All he could really see was the brilliant white lights illuminating a corridor that seemed to go on forever.</p><p>He noticed a wheelchair being offered and at first it looked like Ignis would refuse, but he clambered in after a few seconds, holding Renatus’ hand as one of the staff pushed him along. The other was still speaking to Ignis and smiling. When she put her head on Ignis’ shoulder, Renatus’ instincts flared, wanting to get her off and not touch his vulnerable partner. Hopefully, he didn’t glare too much at her. </p><p>They were shown to a small room in the birthing unit, though it was comfortable in here, with its dim lighting and a bed in the middle with perfectly white, crisp sheets; something he knew Ignis would normally check for. In the corner were artificial sunflowers and a water dispenser. Beside it, he left Ignis’ hospital bag and returned to his husband’s side.</p><p>“Do you want me to change your clothes?” Renatus offered, brushing Ignis’ hair away from his eyes again.</p><p>Ignis nodded. He looked exhausted and scared, like a deer in the highlights, and Renatus did his best to remain strong.</p><p>With the help of the two healthcare assistants, Renatus peeled Ignis out of his wet clothes and dressed him in a hospital gown, leaving his bottom half exposed.</p><p>“This is embarrassing,” Ignis whispered during a moment of calm, and Renatus just smiled. </p><p>“I know, babe. But it’s only for a few hours. Just think about the reward at the end of it. We’ll have our baby in our arms… You’re making me so proud,” Renatus whispered back, stealing a kiss chaste kiss. It was the first time Ignis smiled back at him in some time. </p><p>The bed was lowered to a comfortable height for Ignis to get on and Renatus’ supported most of his weight as he helped Ignis get into a comfortable position, not that Ignis opted to stay there for long, instead choosing to stand up and rock against Renatus. </p><p>As the labour progressed, Ignis accepted the offer of gas and air, calming drastically once Renatus got the hang of moving it to cover Ignis mouth and nose at the start of every contraction. Sometimes Ignis’ hands would scramble for the mask like it was a lifeline, other times his hands would just rest over Renatus’. This arrangement saw them through the next couple of hours.</p><p>“You’re doing so well… Your amazing, Ignis…” Renatus said, having lost track of how many times he’d repeated the same sentences to his husband to look exhausted to the point of collapse. “I’ve never been more proud of you as I am now.”</p><p>“Funny… I’ve never hated you as much as I do now…” Ignis said, voice weak, resting almost entirely against Renatus for support despite sitting on the bed.</p><p>Renatus laughed, sharing a knowing smile with the midwife as she underwent her observations again, and put a glove on her hand. </p><p>Renatus held Ignis’ hand, pressing a light kiss to his husband’s sweat covered forehead as he eased Ignis back to relax for the midwife to do an internal examination again. </p><p>In an instant three little words saw him and Ignis exchange a look of nervousness, but Renatus forced his brightest smile, knowing how much Ignis loved it. He knew Ignis needed now more than ever. </p><p>“I’m ten centimetres dilated…” Ignis whispered, holding Renatus’ hand a little tighter. He looked terrified.</p><p>“Yeah… you are… You’re so close now, Ignis. This is the last hurdle before you can cuddle the most perfect little person in the entire world.”</p><p>“Don’t leave my side… Even if I tell you I hate you.”</p><p>Renatus shook his head as he dabbed Ignis’ brow dry. “I will <i>never</i> leave you. No matter what, I will always be here, Ignis.”</p><p>He watched Ignis smile before it faded into another desperate scramble for the gas and air.</p><p>Things progressed quickly, and Renatus lost himself to the momentum in the room. In a matter of minutes, Ignis’ legs were in the stirrups, ready for the next contraction, with a midwife and a midwifery student at the end of the bed ready for the delivery. </p><p>Renatus meanwhile stayed beside Ignis, holding his hand and helping him any way he could. Occasionally pushing Ignis’ hair off his forehead.</p><p>When the midwife instructed Ignis to push, Ignis let out the most animalistic grunt Renatus had ever heard. It repeated a few times before the midwife instructed him to stop pushing and only pant, something which he realised was difficult given how many tears were streaming down Ignis’ face. </p><p>He didn’t know what to do other than keep whispering how well Ignis was doing, reminding him that he was the most amazing father in Eos.</p><p>“I hate you… You did this to me…”</p><p>Renatus only smiled, handing the gas and air back over to his husband. “I love you… more than I’ve ever loved anyone.” </p><p>“If you loved me, you wouldn’t put me in so much pain,” Ignis cried out, squeezing Renatus’ hand. His sobbing broken and words muffled by the gas and air mask, but he still managed to sound like he meant every word. “Your dick is never coming near me again.” </p><p>“If you say so,” Renatus sighed, earning himself a death glare. </p><p>When the midwife instructed Ignis to give another push with all his might, Renatus felt his bone’s crunch together in Ignis’ grasp, yelping as Ignis cried out, swearing to kill him after the birth and then it was over. </p><p>The room filled with the sound of a crying baby and both their gazes locked, full of love and smiles and tears. </p><p>Renatus kissed Ignis’ forehead, feeling his tears stream down his face. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I’m so proud of you. Thank you for making me a father…” </p><p>“I can say the same,” Ignis cried, both wiping their tears away as they readied for their baby to be placed in Ignis’ arms wrapped loosely in a blanket. “Hello, little one…”</p><p>“I can’t believe this is our,” Renatus words trailed off. They still didn’t know. He leant forward, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ forehead, whispering again words of praise. “The honours yours, baby. Are you ready to find out if we have a boy or a girl?</p><p>Ignis nodded, not even tearing his eyes off their child.</p><p>Renatus waited with bated breath as Ignis slowly peeled the blanket back just enough to see, breaking down even more so than before. </p><p>“We’ve got a son…” Ignis wept, leaning his head against Renatus who had wrapped his arms around them both. </p><p>“Hey there, little man. It’s daddy two here,” Renatus beamed, reaching out to offer their son his finger and his world shattered anew as newborn fingers tightened around his. “He’s so strong… Oh, Six… I can’t believe I’m touching my son… Ignis… I love you both so much...”</p><p>They were allowed a few minutes of sharing loving words and cuddles, but the midwife had to take their son away before long to do a few observations and deliver the afterbirth, though it wasn’t long until their little boy was returned to Ignis’ arms.</p><p>As words of unconditional love tumbled from their lips and their son was kissed too many times to count, they both grew vaguely aware of the sunlight beginning to filter in through the window behind them as dawn broke.</p><p>Neither moved as they watched the light slowly fill the room, lighting up their son’s face as it did so. </p><p>“Hey, Renatus?” Ignis said, voice wavering, looking at him with tear-filled eyes.</p><p>Renatus swallowed, looking at the most precious man in existence. “Yes?”</p><p>“I was wondering, Renatus, do you still feel lonely?”</p><p>Renatus crumbled, sobbing into Ignis’ shoulder.</p><p>“No, Ignis. I don’t believe I do…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here we are at the end of this project. Thank you to everyone who has come along with me on this journey. I have loved every minute of writing this fic &lt;3 I really want to write a second arc of them when they're older. So who knows XD</p><p> </p><p>Thank you! &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>